Et si
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Suite ou version alternative de l'OS "Annonce tragique" - Et si... Draco ne mourrait pas ? Et si… tout pouvait être changé. Quand sera-t-il alors du reste ? La guerre finira-t-elle autrement ? Harry et Draco sauront-ils s'aimer ? ** Version corrigée **
1. La Saint-Valentin

Le début de cette fanfiction ressemble de très près à mon Os « **Annonce tragique** » dans les deux premiers chapitres car en fait, c'est une suite, ou version alternative. **J'ai incorporé** dans l'Os, _qui __s'étend __ici sur les chapitres 1 et 2, _**d****es passages inédits très important****s** et j'ai totalement changé la fin. Un passage présent dans "Annonce tragique" n'est pas repris ici, il est donc tout de même conseillé de lire l'Os pour être en total accord avec les émotions.

Cette idée m'est bien sûr venue en écrivant la version Os, mais j'avais quand même décidé de laisser mon côté tragique prendre le pouvoir.

Ici, je laisse mon côté romantique et lubrique prendre les rênes _un peu, beaucoup, infiniment, à la folie, pas du tout… ha ha ha, vous verrez par vous-même ! _J'espère que cette version vous plaira.

_A titre d'information, cette fiction était au départ un twoshot publiée quelques mois plus tard en 22 chapitres et enfin, cette publication actuelle et définitive de la version corrigée :-)_

* * *

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La Saint-Valentin**

* * *

**POV Harry **_(Le 14 février 1997)_

J'étais nerveux dès le réveil.

J'avais tant attendu ce jour, que maintenant qu'il était là, je désirais arrêter le temps et ne pas vivre ce qui allait se passer en ce jour.

Pourquoi avions-nous décidé de nous rencontrer aujourd'hui ?

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi se rencontrer tout court ?

Cela faisait plus de quatre mois que nous nous écrivions et cela m'allait très bien. Je n'avais pas besoin de le ou la rencontrer.

Cette personne pouvait très bien être Ron, voire même Hermione. Je ne supporterais pas d'être tombé amoureux d'un de mes amis !

Une fois habillé, je m'assis sur mon lit et sortis ma petite boîte de la malle. J'avais gardé chacune des lettres reçues et de temps en temps, je les relisais.

Comment avais-je pu tomber aussi bas ?

Certes, c'était moi qui avais lancé cette histoire avec ma petite annonce sur le tableau de la Grande Salle en début d'année. Je l'y avais placée la nuit quand personne ne pouvait me voir. Mais maintenant que cette chose devenait réelle, j'avais peur…

Peur de connaître cette personne, qu'elle ne me plaise pas, ne pas lui plaire.

Nous n'avions jamais évoqué de près ou de loin notre physique ou notre sexe et cela, sans même se concerter sur la question.

Moi, je savais pourquoi. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts ainsi qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne couraient pas les couloirs de Poudlard, mais l'autre personne, pourquoi ?

Était-elle laide, pleine de boutons ?

Et si cette personne était Rusard !?

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être lui, la personne qui entretenait cette correspondance avec moi était intelligente et aussi torturée par ses propres fantômes que moi. La seule chose que j'espérais était que je ne tombe pas sur Cho Chang ou Ginny… J'avais déjà donné avec la première et ne souhaitais donc pas retenter l'expérience, et la deuxième me tournait autour depuis un petit moment mais je ne la voyais que comme une sœur.

En même temps, pourquoi étais-je stressé ? Nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Nous avions les mêmes avis sur beaucoup de choses, les mêmes goûts alimentaires ainsi que pour le sport ou notre besoin d'indépendance.

Cette future relation ne pouvait que bien marcher. Il me suffisait d'avoir le courage de sortir de mon dortoir et d'aller me poster près de la statue qui se trouvait à proximité de la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs, j'allais arriver en retard si je ne me pressais pas. Je rangeai ma petite boîte et me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir. Étant un samedi, j'avais opté pour une des rares belles chemises que je possédais. Elle était verte et j'avais aussi enfilé un de mes jeans qui n'était pas trop abîmé. Je n'étais pas un canon de beauté, mais je ne me trouvais pas trop mal non plus.

Bon allez, courage Harry, tu vas au rendez-vous, tu l'embrasses à pleine bouche, depuis le temps que tu le veux, et puis tu laisses le hasard choisir pour toi, me dis-je à moi-même.

J'essayai une dernière fois de dompter mes cheveux mais voyant que je n'avais aucune chance, je sortis du dortoir pour aller rejoindre la personne qui avait volé mon cœur.

Une fois le tableau de la Grosse Dame passé, je commençai la liste des personnes que je ne voulais pas rencontrer près de cette statue. Et plus elle s'allongeait, plus je constatais avec horreur que je ne citais que des filles. Cela voulait-il dire que j'étais attiré par les hommes ?

J'en avais marre de me massacrer le cerveau avec toutes les possibilités, je décidai donc d'accélérer mon allure pour en avoir le cœur net.

Une seule prière résonna en moi : faites que ce soit un garçon.

**POV ? **_(Le 14 février 2007 - dix ans plus tard)_

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Satané réveil !

Je l'éteignis d'un coup brusque et me plaçai sur le dos. Je me frottai les yeux afin de voir un peu plus clair. Et comme chaque matin, je regardai près de moi mais tu n'y étais pas. Tu n'y avais jamais été et ne le serais jamais. Les larmes me montèrent et me brûlèrent les yeux mais je fis tout pour ne pas pleurer, car aujourd'hui c'était la Saint-Valentin et aujourd'hui tout allait changer.

Il m'aura fallu dix ans pour le retrouver mais maintenant que je l'avais fait, je pourrai changer, changer ce jour où je t'avais perdu.

Après avoir pris un petit moment pour me réveiller, je pris enfin mes lunettes sur la table de nuit et les posai sur mon nez. Et je regardais. Je regardais cette pièce sans vie. Les murs étaient ternes et il n'y avait pas un seul truc qui traînait.

- Je fais plein d'efforts pour toi mon ange, soufflai-je.

Je me souvenais que tu m'avais écrit que tu étais un maniaque de la propreté, alors je faisais mon possible pour te satisfaire.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la garde-robe pour prendre mes affaires. Chaque matin, je me posais la même question. Quel côté aurais-tu pris ?

Le gauche ou le droit ?

N'en sachant rien du tout, chaque mois, je changeais de côté mais le tien restait et resterait toujours vide.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Bien entendu, je n'aurai jamais ma réponse, enfin si, ce soir je l'aurai enfin. Avec un enthousiasme que je n'avais plus eu depuis ce jour-là, je pris une chemise verte et un jeans foncé, une paire de chaussettes ainsi qu'un boxer noir uni. Une fois fait, je pris la direction de la salle de bains et, sans traîner, me déshabillai et me glissai sous la douche.

Combien de fois n'avais-je pas imaginé tes mains sur mon corps dans cet endroit ?

Je pouvais même les sentir si je me concentrais très fort. Je pouvais sentir ta bouche contre mon cou me faisant mille tortures, tes mains qui s'appliquaient à toucher chaque centimètre de mon torse. Et comble de tout, j'arrivais même à sentir ton sexe dressé contre ma peau enflammée.

Je pris mon sexe en main en imaginant que c'était la tienne et commençai un léger mouvement de va-et-vient.

- Vois-tu à quoi tu m'obliges ? Dis-je dans le vide de ma douche.

Je posai la tête sur le carrelage froid et donnai une légère pression à ma main.

_Je t'imag__in__e, nu, contre moi, me caressant avec tendresse et un léger sourire contre mon cou. Tu me demanderais si j'aimais ça, comme à chaque fois et je te répondrais que oui. Tu accélères alors la vitesse de tes mouvements sur mon sexe et je ne peux m'empêcher de t'embrasser comme __un __fou qui prendrait enfin sa dose quotidienne. Nos langues se mêlent dans un combat où nul ne gagne et je jouis dans ta main._

Je soufflai un bon coup et rinçai ma main souillée de sperme. J'étais pathétique, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre. Tu étais l'homme de ma vie, ma moitié, mon âme sœur…

Je me lavai en vitesse car une longue journée m'attendait. Je ne savais pas si tout allait bien se passer, étant donné que c'était interdit et qu'en plus, bien gardé. Et je ne savais pas si une fois l'objet en ma possession j'allais supporter un aussi long voyage.

- Bon, la famille et c'est tout, dis-je tout en m'essuyant.

**POV Draco **_(Le 14 février 1997 - Retour au présent, dix ans plus tôt)_

_« Recherche personne avec qui correspondre anonymement. La solitude te pèse ? Tu te sens seul(e) ? Tu as besoin de parler tout en restant anonyme ? Moi aussi. Si tu es intéressé(e), prends cette annonce et écris une réponse. Ton hibou saura à qui la rendre ! Merci. »_

Tout avait démarré par cette annonce et maintenant, je devais prendre mon courage, que je n'avais pas, pour aller à la rencontre de la personne qui avait volé mon cœur depuis maintenant deux mois.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir « parlant » et quand ce dernier me dit ce que je voulais entendre, je sortis de la chambre et marchai vers la Grande Salle.

Malgré nos quatre mois de lettres échangées, je n'avais aucune idée de la personne derrière ce pseudo que j'avais donné : «_Vif d'or_ ». J'avais toujours adoré jouer au Quidditch, mais le vif d'or restait une fascination pour moi. Le temps d'un match, mon cerveau ne pensait qu'à cette petite balle ailée et mon correspondant était devenu l'unique cible de ma fascination.

Chaque mot écrit, chaque réponse à mes questions sur ses goûts et chacune de ses propres questions m'avaient envoûté petit à petit. La seule chose que je lui reprochais était qu'au fil du temps, je n'avais pas vu un visage de fille mais celui d'un garçon. Flou, certes, mais le visage d'un garçon quand même.

Et puis, je m'étais fait à l'idée d'aimer et d'être attiré par le corps d'un homme.

Mais malgré tout, cela pouvait être une fille même si j'avais une très grande préférence pour un garçon. Ma seule prière était juste que ce ne soit pas Pansy. Si la personne qui m'écrivait quasi-quotidiennement était une fille, je ferais avec. J'avais trouvé mon âme sœur en « _Vif d'or_ », j'en étais persuadé. Étrangement, j'avais même mis un peu de côté ma mission pour le Lord. J'étais même content que Katy Bell n'ait pas écouté les consignes de Rosmerta par rapport au collier, car je n'aurais pas pu rencontrer ma moitié aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi avais-je lancé aussi cette date pour nous voir enfin ? Cela faisait niais, mièvre et guimauve : le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

J'aurais plutôt dû me casser le bras avant d'écrire une pareille bêtise.

Je tournai à présent au coin d'un couloir, me rendant compte que j'avais pris inconsciemment un chemin plus long afin de gagner du temps, quand une personne, certainement pressée, me rentra dedans. J'en tombai à la renverse sous le choc et me cognai la tête fortement.

Merlin que cela faisait mal.

- Ah, c'est juste toi Malfoy…

À cette voix, mes poils se hérissèrent et je me relevai aussi vite que possible.

- Même en portant tes affreuses lunettes, tu ne vois rien ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix aussi cassante et froide que possible.

Ce satané Gryffondor de mes deux allait réussir à me gâcher cette rencontre !

- J'n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi la fouine…

Sur ce, il partit, mais je ne le laissai pas faire. Il m'avait quand même fait tomber sans me présenter des excuses.

- Pas si vite Potter, j'exige des excuses !

- Plutôt crever Malfoy !

Il essaya de se soustraire à ma poigne qui retenait son bras, mais je le plaquai contre le mur en lui lançant un regard plus noir que la nuit.

- Tu vas t'excuser petit parasite ou je te fous mon poing dans ta tête de balafré, le menaçai-je en serrant les dents.

On ne bousculait pas un Malfoy de la sorte, sans même s'excuser.

En plus, recevoir des excuses de cet avorton me remplissait de joie. Il me cherchait depuis le premier jour et je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me donne de nouveau une opportunité de lui faire mal.

- Lâche-moi… mais lâche-moi Malfoy.

- Je te lâche si tu t'excuses ! Lui dis-je aussi catégorique que possible.

Je n'avais pas tout mon temps, je devais sûrement déjà être en retard à mon rendez-vous. Et je détestais être en retard !

- Jamais sale Mangemort ! Me cracha-t-il au visage.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je ne pus empêcher mon poing de partir à la rencontre de son nez.

- Merlin… fais chier. Je saigne du nez maintenant. Malfoy, tu vas me le payer !

Il se rua sur moi et une bagarre s'en suivit. Seule l'arrivée du professeur Chourave nous fit arrêter les coups. En me relevant avec une petite, toute petite difficulté, je pus sentir que j'avais certainement une côte fêlée ou cassée… sans oublier que j'avais le visage en feu.

Petit con !

Maintenant, j'avais à coup sûr dû rater ma rencontre !

Bien sûr, pour en rajouter sur ma malchance, le professeur nous emmena à l'infirmerie. Je détestais déjà la Saint-Valentin avec tout ce qui allait avec, mais celle-ci aurait dû changer la donne. Cette mésaventure ne faisait au contraire qu'en rajouter à mon dégoût pour cette fête.

**POV Harry **

J'étais là, dans l'infirmerie, pour au moins une nuit avec ni plus ni moins que la fouine.

Ce petit con avait réussi à me casser le nez. J'avais aussi un œil au beurre noir, une côte fêlée et pour couronner le tout, un doigt cassé à force d'avoir frappé cette sale fouine. Certes le dernier point était plus ma faute mais que voulez-vous, je ne peux pas blairer ce Mangemort en puissance !

J'étais d'ailleurs sûr depuis le début de l'année qu'il mijotait quelque chose.

Et pour rajouter à tout ça, je venais de me réveiller suite à l'effet d'une potion et constatais que j'avais à présent huit heures de retard à mon rendez-vous.

Madame Pomfresh n'étant pas là pour que je puisse lui demander un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume, je pris mon mal en patience.

Je devais m'expliquer, lui dire que j'avais voulu venir mais que j'avais eu un léger empêchement de dernière minute. J'allais même lui avouer que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie. Je voulais vraiment rencontrer l'élue, bon autant ne pas me mentir, l'élu de mon cœur… en espérant qu'il comprenne.

Je dus attendre plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant le retour de Pomfresh. Je l'appelai aussitôt et elle vint près de moi. Je pus donc lui faire ma demande.

Elle partit me chercher ce que je désirais dans son bureau, mais je me rendis compte que j'avais un problème. Je n'avais pas la dernière lettre sur moi.

Je ne pouvais donc pas le prévenir.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il me comprenne et qu'il ne voit pas là une manière de lui poser un lapin. En plus, il avait certainement dû passer la Saint-Valentin seul dans un coin à pester contre moi !

- Merlin Malfoy, je vais te tuer, dès que l'on sortira d'ici, laissai-je échapper.

Bien entendu, il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Madame Pomfresh, y aurait-il moyen d'envoyer un message par hibou ? Demanda la fouine. Et avoir aussi une plume pour écrire.

- Un instant Monsieur Malfoy.

J'étais jaloux de lui en cet instant. Je désirais tellement le voir, lui parler de vive voix et peut-être même être dans ses bras. Mais je n'aurais rien de tout cela pour l'instant, ne pouvant lui envoyer mon message. Et le voir lui, ce Serpentard arrogant, narcissique, avoir le droit d'écrire un message à sa petite-amie du moment me paraissait injuste.

Foutue journée !

**.**

**.**

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux qui fixaient sa main et l'enviais comme jamais. Je le vis rouler son parchemin, y déposer un baiser, chose étrange. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir une chose aussi improbable qu'un Malfoy faire une chose aussi niaise. Il attacha ensuite sa lettre à la patte du hibou et le libérera par une des fenêtres.

A peine avait-il fermé ladite fenêtre et rejoint son lit que l'animal frappa contre la vitre.

- Merde… il n'a même pas voulu lire mon parchemin ! S'exclama Malfoy.

Il ?

Certainement son ami Blaise pour le prévenir de sa présence à l'infirmerie.

Mais pourquoi ce baiser alors ?

Malfoy se leva à nouveau, mais une chose bizarre se produisit. Dès la fenêtre ouverte, l'hibou vola vers moi et non vers Malfoy.

Je restai le regard figé sur le volatile et un coup de bec me ramena à la réalité. Je décrochai le parchemin par pur automatisme. Puis, voulant le rendre à Malfoy, je tendis ce dernier, qui passa une fraction de seconde devant mes yeux. Je vis qu'il s'agissait du même papier à lettre que celui que j'utilisais pour correspondre avec mon inconnu.

Ayant peur tout à coup, je le déroulai en vitesse et vis ce que je ne voulais pas voir. C'était mon ancien message, celui qui datait de la veille avec un post-scriptum qui venait sans conteste de mon correspondant.

_« PS : je suis vraiment navré mais je suis à l'infirmerie. Une bagarre en venant te rencontrer. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir me voir. Je t'attends avec impatience ! »_

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Je ne pouvais pas être tombé amoureux de lui, pas lui !

- Merlin, pas toi, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne reçus aucune réponse.

Il était toujours debout devant la fenêtre ouverte à me fixer d'un regard vide.

Je serrai compulsivement le parchemin dans la main et laissai couler mes larmes.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais écris à la fouine. Je lui avais confié des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personnes. Il me connaissait même mieux que mes meilleurs amis.

Tout ce temps, j'avais parlé avec lui, mon ennemi, celui qui gâchait ma vie depuis six ans. Celui qui faisait de Poudlard un enfer. Celui que je ne supportais pas plus de deux secondes à moins de quinze mètres de moi.

Lui !

**POV ? **_(Le 14 février 2007 - dix ans plus tard)_

- PARRAIN !

J'eus juste le temps d'ouvrir mes bras pour réceptionner le boulet de canon qui me fonçait dessus. Je serrai alors contre moi ma filleule. Même elle je ne la méritais pas.

- 'Lut !

Je relevai la tête pour la petite terreur.

- Salut Cornélius ! Tes parents sont là ? Demandai-je.

Je fis ensuite un baiser à ma petite chérie et vis le petit hochement de tête du dernier. Je soulevai alors Chloé dans mes bras et suivis le petit monstre.

- Alors, tu es contente de me voir ma puce ?

- Oui ! Tu vas rester longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pas trop ma puce, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je vis alors Cornélius entrer dans la cuisine. Il fallait que je reste normal à tout prix, sinon ils allaient remarquer quelque chose et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Ce fut en entrant dans la cuisine et en voyant cette petite famille heureuse et épanouie que je sus que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Je pouvais y perdre la vie pendant le saut temporel sans même le revoir, et ensuite, j'avais peu de chance de l'atteindre si les Aurors me localisaient, vu l'anomalie temporelle détectée au Ministère cela ne prendrait pas plus de cinq minutes, mais j'avais tellement plus à gagner si je réussissais.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda avec surprise mon ami.

**POV Draco **_(Le 14 février 1997 - Retour au présent, dix ans plus tôt)_

Quand je m'étais réveillé et rendu compte que j'étais toujours à l'infirmerie, j'avais vite compris que j'avais sans conteste raté mon rendez-vous.

J'avais alors juste espéré qu'il ou elle allait me laisser une seconde chance.

Rien que de supposer l'idée d'arrêter notre correspondance me rendait nauséeux. J'étais raide dingue de cette personne sans même l'avoir rencontrée. Je me foutais même de savoir si il ou elle était Sang-de-Bourbe. Je voulais juste le sentir près de moi, l'embrasser quand cela me chantais, lui faire l'amour passionnément. J'en avais fait des rêves érotiques en pensant à mon inconnu. D'ailleurs, c'était toujours un homme dans mes songes. Je prenais un malin plaisir à caresser son torse bien musclé, l'embrasser partout. J'avais même imaginé l'avoir en bouche. Moi, je m'étais rabaissé à m'imaginer à genoux dans mes rêves et cela n'avait été que pur plaisir au réveil.

J'avais même imaginé la sensation de l'avoir en moi, bougeant, me faisant monter au septième ciel. Et je voulais tout ça, je le voulais plus que tout. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour l'avoir près de moi en cet instant. Un Malfoy n'avait pas de cœur et je comprenais pourquoi. Je ferais tout pour garder l'élu de mon cœur près de moi et l'aimer chaque jour !

Si jamais mon amour ne m'était pas rendu, je ne savais pas comment je réagirais. J'avais idéalisé cette rencontre, l'avais pensée dans les moindres détails.

Toujours en imaginant que mes sentiments soient partagés, j'avais prévu une balade dans le parc, un petit dîner aux chandelles dans ma chambre et une soirée devant le feu de cheminée. J'avais même espéré secrètement que les choses se termineraient dans mon lit et que ma chambre soit remplie de nos gémissements dus au plaisir.

Mais je ne pouvais plus rien espérer ayant posé un lapin « involontairement » à mon Valentin. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur l'infirmière quand elle fut revenue. Chose que ce balafré de malheur n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire.

Aucune tenue ce type !

Une fois le temps correct estimé, je demandai à Pomfresh un hibou ainsi qu'une plume. J'avais eu la présence d'esprit de prendre _sa_ dernière lettre comme preuve de mon identité. Je ne me voilais pas la face, j'étais autant admiré que craint, et si mon inconnu était d'une autre maison que la mienne, il y avait plus de chance qu'il soit plus que surpris que ce soit moi « _Sky_ », surnom offert gracieusement par mon inconnu.

Quand j'eus fini d'écrire mon petit mot où je l'invitais à me rejoindre ici, je relâchai le hibou afin qu'il lui porte la missive. Étant encore en plein hiver, je fermai la fenêtre et retournai sous mes draps pour retrouver un semblant de chaleur. Je ressentis une légère douleur au niveau de ma respiration due à mes côtes fêlées, mais je savais par expérience que cela allait disparaître à mon réveil.

Un bruit se fit entendre à peine une minute plus tard, je fixai donc la fenêtre que je venais de quitter et vis avec une certaine tristesse le hibou avec à sa patte mon parchemin. Étant sûr et certain qu'il était impossible qu'il l'ait reçu, je m'exclamai sans même m'en rendre compte :

- Merde… il n'a même pas voulu lire mon parchemin !

Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, je voulus reprendre mon mot, mais l'hibou vola jusqu'à Potter.

Combien de chance avais-je que mon correspondant soit le balafré ?

Je commençai à compter, par pur stress, quand j'entendis d'une voix tremblante :

- Merlin, pas toi !

Mon regard devint flou.

La personne que j'aimais comme un fou depuis deux mois n'était autre que lui, mon pire ennemi…

Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Je ne le tolèrerais pas !

Je ne pouvais pas être tombé amoureux de lui.

Pourtant, des petits détails écrits me revinrent en tête et plus je me repassais ses réponses, plus je pouvais comprendre certains sous-entendus.

Bon sang, j'aimais Potter !

Je ne pus arrêter mes pas qui m'amenèrent droit devant lui et mus par un besoin bestial, je l'attirai à moi pour enfin l'embrasser.

Que ce soit lui au quelqu'un d'autre m'était égal, je l'aimais et voulais le lui dire. Nous nous étions avoué nos sentiments par écrit mais jamais encore par des gestes.

Mon premier « _Je t'aime mon Vif d'or_ » avait été écrit pour la nouvelle année et j'avais reçu dans les heures qui avaient suivie un « _Je t'aime_ _aussi mon Sky_ ».

Je n'avais pas prévu que mon identité soit un problème, pensant que si moi j'arrivais à passer outre son identité, il pouvait en faire de même avec la mienne, mais non. Il me repoussa et me jeta au visage avec un regard de haine que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui :

- Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Compris ? Je te déteste Malfoy !

Il accentua sa phrase par une nouvelle poussée et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que sentir tout mon corps se briser.

Je comprenais pourquoi l'amour était si cruel. Et je devais vraiment aimer mon inconnu qui n'en était plus un, car même sachant que c'était lui, je ne pouvais que ressentir ce petit truc dans mon ventre comme à chaque fois que j'avais pensé à _lui_.

En cet instant, son regard et sa dernière phrase résonnaient en moi telle une litanie. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça…

- Tu ne peux pas penser ça, tu m'aimes, dis-je avec un tremblement dans la voix.

- Je ne t'aime pas et maintenant dégage ! Laisse-moi en paix !

Il tira le rideau de séparation. Je restai planté devant ce bout tissu blanc et après un temps indéterminé, retournai dans mon lit avec un certain automatisme.

Il ne le pensait pas, non…

Je déposai la tête sur l'oreiller en souhaitant de toutes mes forces être en plein cauchemar. Ensuite, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur la belette femelle.

- Harry, Harry où es-tu ?

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle fonça vers le seul lit entouré du rideau et l'ouvrit dans un geste sec.

- Oh Harry…

Je me retournai pour observer quand ce que je vis me fit encore plus mal. Je les voyais s'embrasser comme des désespérés.

Je détournai le regard et m'aperçus que la fenêtre était restée ouverte. Détestant le froid, je quittai à nouveau le lit afin de fermer la fenêtre quand j'entendis la belette femelle dire :

- Je t'aime Harry… si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Je ne voulais pas entendre _sa_ réponse, je ne voulais pas !

Étant devant la fenêtre, je ne vis qu'une seule solution à tous mes problèmes.

Celui de Voldemort, m'ayant confié une bien trop dure mission, de mon amour pour mon ennemi et de cette douleur qui prenait petit à petit part de moi.

Il me suffisait juste de sauter pour tout stopper, pour être enfin heureux.

Vivre avec lui, comme dans mes rêves…

- Moi, commença Harry.

Ne voulant en entendre d'avantage, je pris toute mon énergie et ma volonté de ne plus souffrir pour sauter.

C'était haut cinq étages et la chute fut rapide. La seule chose à laquelle mon cerveau eut le temps de penser avant que mon corps ne touche le sol fut que j'avais quand même senti ses lèvres une fois sur les miennes.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 1 republié corrigé le 23 février 2013_


	2. La Saint-Valentin - suite et fin

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La Saint-Valentin**

* * *

**POV ? **_(Le 14 février __**2007**__)_

Je courais le plus vite possible en priant pour ne pas arriver en retard. J'avais mal à la jambe et je pouvais sentir le sang couler de ma blessure au bras, blessure faite par les Aurors lors de ma fuite du ministère avec le retourneur de temps. Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter tout au stade où j'en étais arrivé. Je voulais juste le revoir une dernière fois, et puis j'activerai le retourneur de temps. Je franchis la grille et accélérai mes pas.

Je ne savais pas à quelle heure _tu l'avais fait_ et plus mes pieds se déplaçaient, plus je ne pouvais empêcher les images que je voulais tant oublier refaire surface.

Flash back du 14 février 1997

_« …_

_- Je t'aime Harry… si tu savais comme je t'aime._

_Je devais lui dire, lui dire que moi, je ne l'aimais pas de cette façon-là. Ensuite, je devrais tout faire pour qu'elle parte. Je désirais désormais rattraper les choses avec Mal… avec Draco. Autant m'entraîner dès maintenant à dire son prénom. Le souci était que je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Ginny. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas dû répondre au baiser._

_Je pris donc une grande inspiration et commençai :_

_- Moi…_

_Je fis une pause, car comment disait-on à une fille que vous aimez depuis tant d'années comme une sœur, et surtout après un baiser rendu, que vous ne l'aimiez pas comme elle le désirait ?_

_- Écoute Gin', je… je ne … je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi et je m'en excuse !_

_Elle se sépara de moi et me regarda les larmes plein les yeux. Je ne pus rien ajouter d'autre car mon cerveau était déjà en train de chercher les mots que je__lui__dirais pour me faire pardonner._

_Je l'aimais !_

_Malgré sa condition, son arrogance, sa famille et sa maison, je l'aimais._

_Ginny partit et me laissa sans rien ajouter d'autre. Je me levai alors et vis que la chance n'était pas avec moi, Mal… Draco n'étant pas là. Je me rallongeai mais me rendis compte que la fenêtre était ouverte. Ne voulant pas me relever, je pris ma baguette et la fermai d'un simple sort._

_- Monsieur Potter, buvez ceci._

_Je me tournai et vis une fiole près de mon visage. Certainement une potion de sommeil sans rêve._

_- Je dois d'abord parler à Malfoy, expliquai-je_

_- Il est certainement parti aux toilettes. Buvez ceci, vous lui parlerez demain. Vous devez vous reposer._

_Connaissant Pomfresh, je pris la fiole de mauvaise grâce et la vidai d'une traite. Elle avait raison, j'aurais tout le temps pour lui dire et tenter de me faire pardonner demain._

_**.**_

_J'ouvris un œil et vis que le soleil était déjà levé._

_J'avais une faim de loup, n'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille._

_En y repensant, je me souvins devoir__lui__parler et m'excuser. Je me levai alors, prêt à aller lui dire tout ce que je ressentais mais vis son lit déjà vide. Ne voyant l'infirmière nulle part, je me rhabillai en vitesse sachant qu'il serait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner._

_Une fois dans le couloir, je croisai seulement quelques élèves avec une tête d'enterrement, elles étaient à faire peur._

_Je supposais que leur soirée n'avait pas tourné comme ils l'avaient souhaité._

_Dès que je fus dans la Grande Salle, je remarquai que pratiquement tout le monde avait cette tête._

_Voldemort avait-il lancé une attaque pendant la nuit ?_

_Je pris le chemin de ma table où je vis une Hermione plus blanche qu'un vampire._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant et prenant un croissant._

_- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Me demanda alors mon ami Ron._

_- Non, dis-je la bouche pleine._

_Sans attendre de réponse, je commençai à le chercher à la table des Serpentard mais me rendis compte que la table était vide._

_- Pourquoi la table des Serpentard est vide ? Questionnai-je mes amis._

_- Dumbledore leur a donné congé aujourd'hui, répondit Ron la voix étrangement émue._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu n'es vraiment pas au courant ? Me redemanda mon ami._

_- Non ! M'énervai-je._

_Mon seul but était d'aller parler à Mal… Draco. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer aux devinettes._

_- La fouine a enfin compris qu'elle ne servait à rien, entendis-je une voix qui ne pouvait être que celle de Dean._

_- Comment ça ? Demandai-je ayant un étrange pressentiment._

_- Il s'est suicidé cette nuit, m'avoua Ron_. »

_Fin du flash back_

Je pouvais encore ressentir ma détresse de ce moment-là. Mais j'allais enfin te revoir.

Une fois arrivé devant ta tombe, je me laissai tomber et repris ma respiration. Tu étais tellement beau…

- Bonjour mon amour, dis-je en embrassant ta photo.

Cet endroit était celui où je me sentais le mieux et en même temps où j'étais le plus déprimé. Tu étais enfin près de moi mais mon esprit devait enfin voir la réalité en face. Tu étais mort et cette saloperie d'inscription me le faisait comprendre à chaque fois.

_« Ci-git Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_5 juin 1980 – 14 février 1997_

_A mon fils, mon ami._

_Nous t'aimons, là où tu reposes. »_

Je retraçai le contour de ta photo du bout des doigts en laissant mes larmes couler. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu être con ! Si je ne t'avais pas rejeté, nous serions certainement mariés et heureux. J'avais tellement été abattu à la nouvelle de ta mort que j'avais sombré dans la dépression.

D'ailleurs, le monde sorcier te devait une fière chandelle car c'était grâce à toi que je l'avais enfin délivré de Voldemort. J'avais tellement voulu qu'il me tue ce jour-là, que je m'étais laissé envahir par ma rage contre toi, ton geste, que sans même m'en rendre compte je l'avais tué. Ce jour-là, j'avais aussi perdu plusieurs personnes qui comptaient pour moi et même si je mourais d'envie de te rejoindre, quand j'avais vu la famille Weasley pleurer Fred, vu le courage de George, ainsi que Tonks pleurer Remus et devoir tenir le coup pour élever Teddy, je m'étais dit que j'étais un lâche de vouloir quitter ma réalité pour te retrouver.

J'ai alors vécu dans mon monde où de temps en temps tu venais me voir et m'aimais comme nous aurions dû. Mais maintenant, j'allais tout changer. C'était risqué, car si jamais je réussissais, la fin de la guerre pouvait elle aussi changer mais je ne pouvais plus vivre chaque jour sans toi.

Chaque jour, j'avais regretté nos insultes, nos bagarres en me disant que si je t'avais serré la main le premier jour, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là.

- Bon, c'est le moment mon amour.

Je me baissai et déposai un tendre baiser sur _mon _inscription. Un dernier baiser.

- Pardon, dis-je en caressant ma gravure.

_« Repose en paix…_

_Pardonne-moi._

_Je t'aime mon Sky._

_Ton vif d'or »_

Je me relevai ensuite et en prenant le plus grand soin, actionnai le retourneur de temps que j'avais réussi à retrouver et à voler.

« Faites que cela marche, priai-je ».

Je me sentis étirer de tous les côtés. C'était encore pire que le transplanage ou le portoloin.

**POV Draco **_(Le 14 février 1997 - Retour au présent, dix ans plus tôt)_

J'ouvris les yeux car je pouvais très bien me rendre compte que je n'avais pas rencontré le sol tel que je me l'étais imaginé. Et en effet, je pouvais constater que j'étais stoppé Merlin seul savait comment à quelques centimètres du sol. Je me sentis bouger dans le vide et la seconde suivante, j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un.

- J'ai réussi… tu es vivant mon amour !

La personne pleurait et moi, n'osant bouger, je restais là, les bras ballants à ne penser qu'une chose : « _j'avais réussi à rater mon suicide_ ». Mais plus le temps passait et plus les paroles de l'inconnu me sautèrent aux yeux.

Mon amour ? Tu es vivant ?

Qui était-ce ?

Je m'écartai et pus constater que j'étais en réalité bien mort et que mon cerveau avait réussi à imaginer un Potter me sauvant.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, un mirage qui ne se produirait jamais. J'allais demander à mon rêve de me donner des détails quand je sentis une bouche s'emparer de la mienne.

Potter m'embrassait, Potter m'embrassait !

N'ayant pas envie de le repousser, je répondis avec tout mon désespoir.

Nos langues se mêlèrent alors et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer les mains dans ses cheveux. Je mordillai aussi légèrement ses lèvres tandis qu'il aspirait ma langue et se l'appropriait. Il me serrait aussi contre lui et sentir ce corps d'homme contre le mien me procura mille sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. Je ne regrettais pas mon geste, car si ma mort pouvait m'offrir le plaisir, celui d'être embrassé par l'homme que j'aimais, je ne pouvais que sourire et l'accueillir avec tout mon amour.

- Ca fait si longtemps que je rêvais de ce moment, entendis-je contre ma bouche.

Je m'écartai et vis que mon Potter pleurait en me souriant comme un abruti. Et puis je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas Potter mais quelqu'un d'autre.

- N'aie pas peur Draco…

Comment savait-il que j'avais peur ?

Je n'avais rien dit…

Je me reculai un peu plus et jetai de rapide coup d'œil autour de moi.

Oui, j'étais bien à Poudlard et oui, j'étais bien en bas de la fenêtre où je devrais d'ailleurs me trouver mort… mais je ne voyais aucun corps.

- Tu dois te demander qui je suis, entendis-je.

Ne pouvant pas parler car je me sentais encore plus perdu, je hochai la tête.

- Je suis un Harry Potter du futur… en fait, je viens de faire un bon de dix ans en arrière, me dit-il tout sérieux.

- Pourquoi ? Réussis-je à demander après un temps qui me parut long.

- Parce que je t'aime et que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi…

-…

- Écoute, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi avant que les Aurors de cette réalité ne viennent me prendre. Il y a dix ans pour moi, je t'ai perdu pour une bêtise.

- Mais tu mens, dis-je en secouant la tête. Tu viens juste de me repousser i peine dix minutes en me disant que tu ne m'aimais pas.

- Laisse-moi continuer, je t'en prie mon amour.

Mon cœur rata un battement à l'entente de ce surnom. Se pouvait-il qu'il m'aime ?

- Je t'ai repoussé, dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes, et ensuite, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en embrassant Ginny. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas et que tu n'as jamais su, c'est que ce baiser avait confirmé ce que je savais déjà.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler car ce qu'il me disait, moi, je venais juste de le revivre. Et je pouvais encore les revoir s'embrasser et se dire « je t'aime »

- Je t'aime Draco… ça fait dix ans que je t'aime, que je pense à toi, à ta bouche que je n'ai eu la chance de toucher qu'une seule fois.

Il m'embrassa et sans même m'en rendre compte, je demandai l'accès. Sa langue vint alors à la rencontre de la mienne et je pus sentir sa main me rapprocher de lui.

Je voulais y croire, je voulais croire en ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je commençai à caresser sa langue de la mienne avec tout ce que je ressentais en ce moment, toute ma joie, mon espoir, mon amour et ma passion.

Il avait un goût divin. Mais tout bonheur devant stopper, il me repoussa le plus doucement possible.

- Tu dois remonter là-haut… ce n'est pas moi… je ne suis pas la bonne personne, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je dans un murmure.

- Je viens du futur… et je vais bientôt devoir fuir… Je voudrais tant te garder près de moi et te faire tout ce que j'ai imaginé pouvoir te faire durant toutes ces années. Mais je ne peux pas, tu dois vivre tout ça avec le Harry de cette époque.

- Mais il ne m'aime pas, fis-je les larmes aux yeux. Je te veux toi ! Toi tu m'aimes, ajoutai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

- C'est faux. Je t'aime mais celui de cette époque t'aime aussi et là, il t'attend pour te le dire. Et il t'a attendu pendant dix ans pour le faire.

Il me repoussa et prit mon visage en coupe.

- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme un fou et je t'aimerai toujours.

-…

- Mais l'homme de ta vie se trouve en ce moment à l'infirmerie à attendre ton retour pour le dire.

- Tu ne m'as pas vu sauter ? Demandai-je

- Non, répondit-il les larmes aux yeux. Pour moi, tu es juste parti aux toilettes ou un truc dans le genre. J'ai seulement appris ta mort le lendemain au petit-déjeuner.

J'entendis tout à coup des pas qui se rapprochaient de nous et Potter ce releva à toute vitesse.

- Je dois partir ! Ne me repousse pas s'il te plait, je t'aime comme un fou !

Il m'embrassa délicatement et me serra très fort dans ses bras. L'instant d'après, j'étais seul en voyant sa silhouette s'éloigner. Je pus aussi voir qu'une dizaine de personnes étaient après lui. Rien que de penser qu'il allait certainement trouver la mort, un frisson me parcourut le corps entièrement. Il avait pris tous ces risques pour moi. Je regardai en l'air et vis que la fenêtre était fermée.

Et si tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague pour me faire encore plus de mal ? Me demandai-je à moi-même.

Je ris de ma paranoïa car cet homme du futur venait de signer son arrêt de mort rien que pour changer le cours des choses. Et en cet instant, je ne pouvais que l'en remercier et pris le chemin de l'infirmerie.

La prochaine fois que je me jetterai du haut d'une fenêtre, je devais me rappeler de le faire habillé et pas vêtu d'un pyjama car mes pieds nus touchant le sol boueux et humide de la pelouse n'était pas vraiment ce que j'aimais le plus. Avec une chance qui m'avait quitté aujourd'hui, je ne croisai personne dans les couloirs.

Quand je mis enfin un pied dans la chaleur de l'infirmerie, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un soupir de bien-être sortir de ma bouche. Par contre, je pus voir que Potter dormait à poings fermés. J'allais aller près de lui quand j'entendis l'infirmière me crier dessus.

- Malfoy… dans votre lit immédiatement !

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et me glissai sous le drap.

- Mais où étiez-vous passez jeune homme ?

- Heu…

- Mais vous êtes sale ma parole.

Je regardai les taches que j'avais mises sur le drap blanc et sortis mes pieds immédiatement. J'allais prendre ma baguette pour me nettoyer quand Pomfresh me devança :

- Buvez ceci !

Je pris la fiole et la bus. J'eus assez de temps pour me placer de telle sorte d'avoir une vue sur lui et quelques instants plus tard, je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**POV Harry du Futur**

Je venais de quitter la personne qui faisait battre mon cœur et la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était de me dire que j'avais enfin pu lui dire.

Je pouvais entendre très clairement les Aurors derrière moi. Et soudain, je me demandais pourquoi je fuyais. Si je refaisais le chemin vers mon époque, cela me tuerait sur le coup, je le savais ! Je n'allais pas pouvoir retourner chez moi et si les Aurors m'attrapaient, ils me feraient passer un interrogatoire pour savoir ce que j'étais venu faire ici. Ils risqueraient de remettre tout dans l'ordre et ça, je ne pouvais pas le permettre.

Je me cachai dernière un arbre et pointai ma baguette sur moi. Je devais trouver assez de colère et de haine envers moi pour y arriver !

Je me forçai alors à repenser à la guerre, à tous ces morts par ma faute, à _sa_ mort, à toute la haine que je ressentais envers les couples heureux. Je pouvais sentir ma haine monter et tout en fermant les yeux et en posant la pointe de la baguette sur ma jugulaire, je prononçai les deux mots que je n'avais dit qu'une seule fois dans ma vie.

- Avada Kedavra !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 2 republié corrigé le 23 février 2013_


	3. Le 15 février 1997, Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le 15 février 1997, Partie 1**

* * *

**POV Harry **_(Le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin)_

J'ouvris un œil et vis que le soleil était déjà levé. J'avais une faim de loup, n'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille. En pensant à la veille, je devais lui parler et m'excuser. Je me relevai alors prêt à aller lui dire tout ce que je ressentais quand je vis que son lit était déjà vide. Ne voyant l'infirmière nulle part, je me rhabillai en vitesse sachant qu'il serait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Une fois dans le couloir, je croisai seulement quelques garçons avec un drôle de regard envers moi. Je supposais que leur soirée n'avait pas tourné comme ils l'avaient souhaité. Certainement que leurs copines leur avaient avoué souhaiter qu'ils soient moi_._ Cela était possible vu que toute la gente féminine de cette école me courait après.

Déjà, j'étais sûr qu'un nombre incalculable de lettres d'amour m'attendaient quelque part. Dès que je fus enfin dans la Grande Salle, je remarquai que pratiquement tout le monde avait cette tête envers moi. Voldemort avait-il lancé une attaque pendant la nuit ? Je pris le chemin de ma table où je vis une Hermione plus blanche qu'un vampire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant et prenant un croissant.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, dis-je la bouche pleine.

Sans attendre de réponse, je commençai à le chercher à la table des Serpentard.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas au courant ? Redemanda mon ami.

Je me tournai vers lui et oubliai un bref instant ma recherche de Malfoy.

- Non ! Dis-je plus fortement. Je ne suis pas au courant !

- Un toi du futur a été retrouvé dans le parc pendant la nuit par des Aurors. Il était mort à leur arrivée, dit Hermione.

- Un quoi ?

- Un toi du futur, répéta Hermione. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est venu faire ici, mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Personne ne l'a vu, on se demande tous pourquoi un toi du futur est revenu ici.

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle me disait. Mais bon, ce n'était pas étonnant, n'étant pas du matin.

Bref, il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque de Voldemort et vu que j'étais encore vivant, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. J'avais déjà assez avec les problèmes dans le présent sans devoir en plus me poser tout un tas de questions par rapport à la venue et à la mort de mon _moi_ du futur.

- Cela ne te fait rien Harry ?

- Non, répondis-je en mordant à nouveau dans mon croissant. Avez-vous vu Malfoy ?

- Pourchoi chet queshtchion ? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

- Comme ça, dis-je.

- Il est venu mais juste en coup de vent. Il a pris un ou deux trucs et il est vite reparti.

- Han, fis-je déçu.

Le reste du repas se fit en silence pour ma part.

M'en voulait-il ?

Évidemment qu'il t'en veut imbécile, me dis-je à moi-même. Comment allais-je pouvoir me racheter, et non seulement faire ça mais en plus, comment allais-je pouvoir m'expliquer et m'excuser ? Je ne voyais qu'une seule solution. Lui écrire !

Je me levai rapidement pour partir dans le dortoir et rédiger ma demande quand mon amie mit sa main sur mon bras.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Au dortoir, répondis-je.

Je vis dans son regard ce petit quelque chose qui n'inaugurait qu'un interrogatoire, je dis donc aussi vite tout en retirant mon bras :

- J'ai besoin de prendre une bonne douche.

- Mais le cours d'histoire de la Magie commence dans moins de dix minutes.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et me ruai à toute vitesse vers la sortie. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai peut-être une réponse immédiatement. Il m'avait dit m'aimer hier soir. On ne pouvait pas passer de l'amour à la haine, voire même à l'indifférence en une nuit. En même temps, j'étais bien passé d'une haine de six ans en amour en à peine deux mois sans même le savoir.

Je poussai les portes de la Grande Salle et bousculai même quelques élèves. Je passais le coin d'un couloir quand je le vis, là, devant moi. Il était de dos mais il était là. Je n'aurai pas besoin de lui écrire un parchemin.

Je ralentis mon pas et marchai dans sa direction quand petit à petit je me rendis compte de l'endroit où nous étions. Il était juste à côté de la statue où nous devions nous rencontrer hier matin. En étant là, ne me donnait-il pas le message que je voulais à tout prix ?

Pendant tout mon monologue mental, j'avais avancé et me stoppai alors juste derrière lui. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Devant moi se trouvait mon ennemi que je connaissais depuis six ans et d'un autre côté, se trouvait l'homme que j'aimais depuis deux mois, celui avec qui je partageais une correspondance quotidienne depuis quatre mois, _mon Sky_.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, murmurai-je.

Il sursauta et se retourna. Je pus voir qu'il était en train de manger un pain au chocolat. Il mâcha rapidement et avala. Malheureusement, son visage ne me donnait aucune révélation quant à son état et ses sentiments par rapport à moi.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Sa voix était froide mais étrangement, pas autant que pendant nos insultes habituelles.

- Eh bien en fait, j'étais en route pour mon dortoir, fis-je plus très sûr de vouloir lui dire en face.

Le papier était mieux.

- Reprends ton chemin alors, souffla-t-il avec comme qui dirait une déception dans la voix.

Je ne dis rien et le contournai. Et bien sûr, je baissai la tête car je m'en voulais d'être aussi lâche. Il était là, à portée de voix et tout ce que j'étais capable de faire, c'était de fuir pour lui écrire des excuses. Pathétique !

**POV Draco**

Je l'avais attendu le cœur battant la chamade et quand enfin il se montrait, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le revoir me dire ces horreurs la veille au soir.

En même temps, les paroles du voyageur me revinrent en tête.

Je le rattrapai par le bras et sans plus attendre, l'embrassai. Je pus sentir qu'il était surpris mais à l'inverse d'hier, il répondit à mes lèvres. C'était encore mieux que mon baiser avec le Harry du futur. Sa langue se faufila dans ma bouche et je ne pus que gémir. Il avait lui-même pris l'initiative.

A contrecœur, je reculai et posai mon front sur le sien.

- Cela veut dire que tu ne me détestes pas ? Demandai-je dans un murmure.

- Non, je ne te déteste pas.

- Nous devrions aller dans ma chambre, fis-je en le tirant vers cette dernière.

- Pourquoi !?

Je me stoppai et me tournai vers lui.

- Souhaites-tu que tout le monde sache que premièrement, tu sois gay, et deuxièmement, que tu formes un couple avec moi ?

- Sommes-nous un couple ?

Sa question me décontenança et je lui pris le visage pour le rapprocher du mien.

- Si tu me suis là, maintenant, tout de suite, nous serons un couple… que ce soit aux yeux de tous ou seulement pour nous, nous serons un couple.

- Ok.

Je laissai un sourire étirer mes lèvres et en vérifiant que nous étions toujours seuls, je lui déposai un petit baiser sur sa bouche.

- Allez viens !

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit et repris le chemin de ma chambre de préfet. Je voulais être seul avec lui, je voulais qu'il découvre Sky, et moi, je voulais découvrir Vif d'or.

**POV Harry**

Je le suivais tel un automate et je repensais sans cesse à ces dernières vingt quatre heures. Hier encore, je voulais lui éclater sa tête contre un mur, et là, je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'être dans ses bras et l'embrasser, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Et en plus, il nous considérait comme un couple. Cela voulait forcément dire qu'il me pardonnait mes paroles dites la veille. Et puis sa main qui tenait la mienne… cette main chaude et douce.

Je remarquai aussi que sur le chemin nous avions croisé seulement deux élèves qui, avec un peu de chance, n'avaient rien vu. Pas que je ne veuille pas dire que j'étais désormais en couple avec lui, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit en danger par ma faute. Je n'étais pas stupide et je savais déjà que son père était Mangemort. Il l'était même peut-être lui-même ?

Je n'en avais aucune certitude. Quand cette pensée fit tilt, je stoppai net et relevai la manche de sa robe de sorcier ainsi que celle de sa chemise. Et elle était là, la marque, cette horreur était là, devant mes yeux.

- S'il te plaît… ne t'arrête pas à ça, supplia-t-il.

Je levai la tête et ancrai mon regard au sien. Il l'était réellement alors. Il était un Mangemort, un assassin ou futur assassin.

- Je t'en prie… Harry… ne gâche pas tout pour ça, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête et lâcher son avant-bras. Je le suivis ensuite docilement, complètement anéanti.

Comment pouvais-je gérer cette situation sans perdre la tête ?

Tout ça m'était tombé dessus en moins de vingt quatre heures. Mon ennemi était passé au stade de petit-ami, enfin je supposais que c'était ce que nous étions en ce moment si le fait qu'il soit un Mangemort ne soit pas un problème, et maintenant, moi, le survivant, le sauveur du monde sorcier, l'élu, était amoureux d'un Mangemort.

- Ne reste pas comme ça et parle-moi !

Je secouai la tête et me rendis compte que nous étions à présent dans une chambre qui je devais le dire était magnifique. Elle avait peut-être les couleurs de sa maison, mais dans cette pièce elles n'en étaient que plus belles. Pour moi en cet instant, le vert et l'argent ne signifiaient plus « le mal » et « la lâcheté » mais plutôt « la beauté » et « la simplicité ».

- C'est magnifique, fis-je faisant voyager mon regard.

- Tu parles de la chambre ou de moi ?

-…

- Harry ?!

- Hein ? Dis-je en revenant sur lui.

Je le vis souffler et se rapprocher de moi.

- Dis-moi que cette marque ne change rien, dis-moi que tu m'aimes et que tu ne me quitteras pas, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas et que je ne suis pas mort…

Je fis la seule chose que mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme me dictaient de faire en cet instant. Je m'avançai à mon tour et pris son visage en coupe.

- Cette marque ne changera rien si tu n'as commis aucun meurtre…

Je vis qu'il me fit non de la tête alors je continuai :

- Je t'aime toi, Sky alias Draco alias Malfoy et je ne pense ni n'envisage de te quitter si tu quittes ton maître dès aujourd'hui sur ta seule parole. Et non, tu ne rêves pas… ou alors tu fais un rêve bizarre… Tu n'es pas mort non plus.

Il fondit sur ma bouche et colla son corps au mien. Je pouvais sentir chaque muscle de son torse contre le mien et j'en fus tout étourdi. Je n'avais au grand jamais été embrassé comme ça. Je pouvais percevoir au fond de mon ventre une chaleur s'immiscer en moi. Malheureusement, le besoin d'air se fit sentir, je me reculai donc et m'appuyai contre la porte.

- Je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne suivrai que toi et seulement toi.

Étrangement, cette petite phrase sonna en moi tel un pacte éternel et je le croyais. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je savais que mon Sky n'avait qu'une parole. Et là, devant moi, c'était lui. Je n'étais pas un imbécile, je savais très bien que Sky était Draco mais pour moi, ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne.

- Si tu le souhaites, je peux devenir membre de l'Ordre machin chose, lança-t-il.

- NON !

**POV Draco**

J'eus un mouvement de recul face à son cri.

Alors comme ça, il n'avait pas confiance en moi.

En même temps, qui étais-je pour lui en vouloir ? Mais bon, je n'avais qu'une parole et je venais de la lui donner.

- C'est bon… pas la peine de crier comme ça, dis-je en allant m'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Je n'osai même plus lever la tête pour le voir.

Son cri avait tout dit.

Même s'il voulait de moi, il n'aurait jamais confiance. Le futur Harry ne devait pas être au courant de ma marque.

Cette satanée marque me freinait à présent pour mon histoire. Je voulais tellement que Vif d'or soit la personne qui partagerait ma vie, celle avec qui je me serais réveillé chaque matin que Merlin faisait.

Bon, je devais bien avouer que je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde au fait que mon cœur se soit épris de Potter mais bon, le cœur avait ses raisons que la raison ignorait. Et je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face.

- Draco… ça va ?

Je pris mon courage et relevai la tête pour remarquer qu'il était accroupi devant moi.

- Non, ça ne va pas !

- Je… écoute, tu m'as peut-être mal compris. Si je ne veux pas que tu fasses partie de l'Ordre, c'est parce que je veux que tu sois éloigné de tout ça, je te veux en sécurité.

- C'est vrai ?

Il ne me répondit pas mais posa sa bouche contre la mienne. Ce fut la seule phrase que nous avions échangée en une demi-heure. Nous nous étions allongés aussi naturellement que possible et nous nous étions embrassés sans vergogne. Je n'avais pas osé passer les étapes et je n'avais pas voulu lui faire peur alors je m'étais contenté de passer les mains dans ses cheveux.

- On n'a pas cours maintenant, dit-il en parsemant mon cou de baisers ardents.

- Peut-être bien, laissai-je échapper.

- J'n'ai pas envie de partir de cette chambre, de quitter tes bras mais je dois y aller, murmura-t-il.

Je le poussai et m'allongeai sur lui. Je pris à nouveaux possession de sa bouche où je n'eus pas à demander l'accès. Nos langues se heurtèrent violemment mais en même temps avec douceur. Je pus sentir sa main venir dans mes cheveux qui, je devais le lui rappeler à ce petit enquiquineur mais ce n'était pas le moment de le réprimander, ne devaient JAMAIS être décoiffés.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, de ton corps, glissa-t-il contre ma bouche.

J'arrêtai le baiser immédiatement et le fixai. Il était rouge écrevisse et fuyait mon regard. Merlin que j'avais envie, là, tout de suite, de le prendre et de le faire mien. Mais je devais calmer mes ardeurs et prendre ses paroles comme une promesse.

- Plus tard… pas maintenant.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je tournai son visage vers le mien et lui frôlai la mâchoire de mon nez.

Comment pouvait-il croire ça ?

Je déposai mon corps sur le sien sans retenir mon poids, pour qu'il sente mon désir de lui. Je pouvais sentir à son corps qu'il venait de sentir mon sexe dressé contre sa cuisse. Je glissai alors la bouche vers son oreille où je pris la peine de lui mordiller le lobe. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus laborieuse au fur et à mesure, et ne voulant pas le faire dans la rapidité, je dis d'une voix que je voulais séductrice :

- Là, maintenant tout de suite, j'ai envie d'être en toi, de toucher tout ton corps, d'embrasser chaque millimètre de peau… mais je veux en avoir le temps et là, nous ne l'avons pas.

Je me relevai et quittai le lit. Je remis ensuite mes habits convenablement. Je pus voir du coin de l'œil qu'il me regardait avec une lueur brillante au fond des yeux.

**POV Harry**

Les cours de la matinée allaient enfin se finir et je pourrais enfin le revoir. J'avais eu du mal à quitter sa chambre et lui avait eu du mal à me laisser partir, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que cela se sache.

On pourrait très bien lui faire du mal en pensant qu'il m'avait lancé un sort. Et je n'avais rien subi de sa part que je ne voulais pas. En plus, l'air de rien, j'avais une faim de loup. Je n'avais rien mangé la veille, rien mangé ce matin à part un croissant et mon ventre me le rappelait toutes les dix minutes.

Une fois que le professeur de Divination nous laissa partir, je pris le chemin de la Grande Salle avec mes amis. Comme je l'aurais pensé, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se casser la tête avec cette histoire de moi du futur mais personnellement cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je n'avais que deux choses en tête : manger et voir Draco.

Quand j'étais « sorti » avec Cho, jamais je n'avais été dans cet état. Mais là, je voulais le voir et savoir ce qu'il faisait et le pire, j'avais constamment des mini-montées de plaisir rien que repenser à sa dernière phrase, enfin dernière, c'était celle que j'avais retenue le plus. Et si avant je m'étais caressé en pensant à Sky sans pouvoir me l'imaginer réellement, maintenant, je mourais d'envie qu'il me touche, lui, Draco !

- Harry, où vas-tu ?

- Ben, dans la Grande Salle, Ron !

- Ha, ok ! Mais juste pour que tu le saches, là, tu marches vers les cachots.

Même mon inconscient le voulait.

Je pris néanmoins le bon chemin, celui vers la Grande Salle, et tout en suivant mon ami, je me demandais comment le repas allait se passer.

Je ne pourrais décemment pas le regarder comme un amoureux transi ou même carrément aller près de lui. Mais jamais je ne passais un repas sans au moins lui lancer un regard noir et j'avouais qu'au plus profond de moi, j'avais peur qu'il ne le prenne pour de vrai.

Autant nous avions passé du temps à nous faire du bouche à bouche, activité très plaisante d'ailleurs, autant nous n'avions pas parler de notre manière d'être l'un envers l'autre devant le reste de l'école.

De plus, je ne lui avais pas dit mais autant les élèves de ma maison pourraient lui faire du mal pour m'avoir « envoûté », autant les élèves de Serpentard pourraient le tuer ou le donner sans remords à Voldemort comme monnaie d'échange. Et Merlin le savait à cet instant, je n'hésiterais pas à aller à son secours même si j'avais le monde sorcier sur les épaules.

Je n'avais que seize ans et je voulais au moins me permettre d'être égoïste, juste une fois. Draco passait avant tout le monde. Déjà que pendant notre échange de parchemin je me torturais l'esprit à trouver un moyen de l'éloigner de la guerre alors maintenant que je connaissais enfin l'élu de mon cœur, je ne pouvais le laisser proche d'un danger certain.

Était-ce peut-être mon côté « Sauver la veuve et l'orphelin » ? Mais Draco n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la fouine à nous regarder comme ça, marmonna Ron.

Ni une, ni deux, je tournai le visage et vis qu'il nous regardait. Mais pour une fois, il n'y avait ni haine, ni dédain dans son regard. Je pouvais y déceler un certain amusement. Je ne répondis bien sûr pas à mon ami mais lançai un regard moqueur à mon petit-ami.

D'ailleurs c'était étrange, je me sentais plus à l'aise de dire ça, que dire ma petite-amie. Mais bon, après le temps passé dans les bras de Draco, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que j'étais homosexuel. Avec du temps, je constaterais peut-être que j'étais aussi attiré par les filles mais étrangement, encore une fois, je ne m'imaginais pas faire ce que j'avais fait avec lui en compagnie d'une fille.

- Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Ginny est si triste ? Demanda soudain Mione.

Je me sentis mal tout à coup car depuis la veille, je n'avais plus pensé à elle et à comment elle pouvait se sentir après ma révélation. Mais là, en même temps, si j'allais la réconforter, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle pense qu'elle ait une chance avec moi.

- Et Gin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? L'interrogea Ron.

- Rien, répondit-elle en jouant avec sa fourchette.

Je pris place près de Ron et Seamus avec une vue sur Draco. Il parlait avec son copain Zabini et là, tout de suite, j'eus un élan de jalousie car ils riaient et étaient très proches. Ne pouvant pas lui foncer dessus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, je dirigeai ma colère contre mon assiette. Je pris ce qu'il y avait devant et dû recracher quand un salsifis prit possession de ma bouche.

- Ca ne va pas mon vieux ? Pourquoi tu en manges, tu sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas !

- Merci pour ta leçon de morale Ron, dis-je en buvant mon jus de citrouille.

- Non mais Ron a raison Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse depuis ce matin ?

Je virai au rouge immédiatement et sans même m'en rendre compte, mon regard se posa sur lui. Je soupirai telle une groupie du survivant, humour quand tu nous tiens, et dus me lever de table.

- J'n'ai plus faim. Je vais m'balader dans le parc, dis-je à toute vitesse.

Quand je vis que Ron prenait une cuisse de poulet dans une serviette, je pris la peine de clarifier une chose :

- Seul !

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et marchai le plus naturellement possible pour sortir d'ici.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient mes hormones ?!

Je n'avais jamais eu ça de toute ma vie. Une érection dans la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde. Et tout ça juste pour l'avoir simplement regardé deux secondes.

Une fois les doubles portes passées, je me ruai vers les toilettes les plus proches au pas de course. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, mon pantalon empira mon érection déjà désagréable. J'avais deux solutions devant moi : une douche froide ou ma main. Et vu l'heure, mon choix était fait : ma main. Je n'aimais pas tellement pratiquer la chose mais là, vu que j'avais ensuite deux heures de potions, je ne pouvais me permettre d'attendre qu'elle passe.

Une fois les toilettes atteintes, je m'enfermai dans une cabine. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que j'allais devoir le faire en silence. Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris mon pantalon et en sortis mon sexe. Rien que de le toucher, je faillis jouir. Je mis mon poing dans ma bouche pour taire mes gémissements et commençai un mouvement assez rapide.

Autant les autres fois, je n'imaginais personne de concret, autant là, j'imaginais sa main qui remplaçait la mienne. Je m'appuyai sur la porte et activai encore plus mon mouvement. J'imaginai la douceur de sa main sur mon sexe et je le voulais, là, tout de suite. Je caressai mon gland où perlait une goutte et l'étalai ensuite sur ma longueur. Quelques mouvements plus tard, je me vidai dans la main. Je pris immédiatement du papier pour me nettoyer.

Je me sentis vraiment mal, d'avoir fait ce que je venais de faire en pensant à lui mais je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'enlever de mes pensées. Et puis il n'aurait pas dû me dire ça plus tôt dans sa chambre ! Je me rhabillai et soufflai de frustration. Je laissai ensuite tomber ma tête en arrière et là, j'eus la peur de ma vie.

Au-dessus de la cabine des toilettes, ou plutôt au-dessus de la cabine de _mes_ toilettes, se trouvait Draco qui arborait un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 3 republié corrigé le 26 février 2013_


	4. Le 15 février 1997, Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le 15 février 1997, Partie 2**

* * *

**POV Draco **_(Se situe avant le dernier POV D'Harry, le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin)_

Je marchais dans le couloir qui menait à mon cours et je devais me battre avec moi-même pour garder un visage impassible.

Je voulais sourire comme un Poufsouffle. Mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais un Serpentard, Le Serpentard !

Alors, je marchais avec à ma suite ces deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle, la cruche de Pansy et mon ami, en tout cas c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de notre relation, mais je ne lui faisais pas assez confiance pour lui confier toutes mes pensées. Personne d'ailleurs n'avait eu ce privilège à part « Vif d'or », je voulais dire à part Potter…

Merlin, je voulais dire Harry, oui voilà, Harry !

Il fallait que je m'habitue à dire son prénom et non plus son nom de famille. Quoi que c'était un peu dangereux comme idée. Et si un jour, dans les couloirs, devant tout le monde, je l'appelais Harry…

Ma matinée allait être longue, je le sentais.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette euphorie à l'idée de juste croiser une personne dans les couloirs, mais je connaissais son emploi du temps assez bien pour savoir que je n'aurai pas cette chance avant le premier cours de l'après-midi.

Merlin que le temps allait être long.

**.**

**.**

Mais qu'il change de professeur pour cette matière.

Je frottai mes yeux discrètement et tentai de faire passer mon envie de bâiller. Déjà que le contenu du cours était un vrai somnifère, si en plus le Professeur Binns s'y mettait avec sa voix monocorde…

Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, j'allais enfin pouvoir exaucer deux choses : mon envie de le voir et mon envie de dévorer tout ce qui se trouverait devant moi tellement j'avais faim.

Je tâchais de ne pas marcher trop vite mais pas trop lentement non plus, car je voulais le voir le plus longtemps possible. Même de loin, je voulais juste l'avoir sous les yeux.

Avait-il pensé à moi ?

Avait-il changé d'avis par rapport à _nous_ ?

Pour la dernière question, j'osais espérer qu'il n'en était rien. D'ailleurs, si ma marque n'avait pas été un problème, je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis, surtout après notre petit tête-à-tête dans ma chambre ce matin. J'avais vraiment eu du mal à calmer mon envie de lui et dès qu'il avait fermé la porte, j'avais dû, malgré moi… oui bon, j'avouais que j'y avais pris du plaisir… j'avais dû me masturber pour stopper mon érection. Mais cela avait été si fantastique.

Je m'étais livré au plaisir solitaire des tas de fois depuis mon début d'amour pour lui, deux mois plus tôt, et n'avais même plus baisé à droite et à gauche. Mais là, j'avais imaginé son corps contre le mien, sa peau contre la mienne et ses cheveux contre mon cou. J'avais joui en murmurant « Harry ».

**.**

**.**

- Draco ?!

Je revins sur terre en me rendant compte que cette cruche me parlait.

- Tu ne m'as pas écoutée ? Dit-elle en me jetant un regard noir.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas écoutée et ne me regarde pas comme ça, dis-je menaçant en la fusillant à nouveau du regard.

- Je fais ce que je veux avec mon futur époux !

Elle prit ensuite sa fourchette et mit en bouche un peu trop de nourriture à mon goût. Rien que de la voir manger comme ça me donna envie de vomir.

- Tu comptes dire un jour à ton père que tu ne veux pas de ce mariage, lança le plus discrètement possible Blaise.

Je fis non de la tête, car je ne pensais pas revoir mon père de sitôt vu qu'il séjournait à Azkaban. Après cette question et ma réponse hautement philosophique, je ne disais que la vérité, je pris quelques patates douces et une tranche de rôti. J'allais commencer à manger quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur ni plus ni moins que le trio des bouffons.

- Alors, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Potter pour que tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie hier toute la journée.

Si seulement tu savais mon pauvre…

Tout en pensant ça, j'avais jeté un rapide coup d'œil au principal concerné et vis qu'il était toujours aussi beau. Mazette et Salazar, était-il vraiment à moi !? Puis me souvenant que personne ne devait être au courant, je changeai mon regard en plus méchant, mais ne pensais pas que cela soit passé comme ça. Je le suivis du regard mais dès qu'il fut assis, replongeai mon regard sur mon assiette.

Cela n'allait pas du tout être facile mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit plus en danger qu'il ne l'était, et si le reste de l'école apprenait que nous formions un couple, j'étais persuadé que la plupart des Serpentard lui feraient la peau. En plus, je n'étais pas idiot, je savais déjà que le Lord noir cherchait avec ses espions qui avait pris le cœur de notre Héros pour le détruire en tuant l'élue de son cœur. Sauf que ce n'était pas une élue, mais un élu et pas n'importe lequel : moi ! Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment allait se passer la suite.

- On a cours de potions avec Snape, dit Blaise.

- Ouais… je sais, je connais mon emploi du temps, fis-je assez durement.

- Je ne disais pas ça pour ça, tête de Scroutt à pétard, je disais ça pour parier sur le temps que va mettre Snape pour enlever des points au balafré.

Je serrai les mâchoires sans m'en rendre compte, car autant la veille j'aurais encore ri et parié de bon cœur, autant là, je voulais le défendre en disant que Snape ne lui laissait jamais aucune chance.

Salazar devait se retourner dans sa tombe à entendre mes pensées.

- Ouais, moi je mise sur moins d'une minute, dis-je. Il est tellement idiot et aveugle, _pardonne__-__moi Harry pensai-je_, qu'il perdra au moins dix points.

- T'es pas drôle Draco… tu vas encore gagner, fit-il en riant.

Je l'accompagnai alors pour la forme mais le cœur n'y était pas. La nature humaine était vraiment étrange. Mais je ne voulais pas me tordre l'esprit avec ça. D'ailleurs, cela faisait deux mois que mon cœur battait pour lui sans même le savoir.

- Notre sauveur national a un petit problème… certainement sa petite copine du moment qui lui lance des regards lubriques, lança Nott à ma gauche.

Je regardai Potter marcher le plus dignement possible mais en mec qui se respectait, c'était flagrant qu'il avait un petit problème. Tiens tiens, qui avait bien pu lui faire cet effet ?

Quand même pas ma vue ?

Quoique j'en serais flatté au plus haut point de pouvoir l'exciter sans même le toucher.

J'attendis qu'il soit hors de la Grande Salle pour me lever de table et prétexter l'oubli de mon livre pour le cours de potions et priai pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà hors de vue. Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, je regardai de chaque côté mais je ne le vis nulle part. Bon, j'avais une chance sur deux qu'il soit retourné à son dortoir pour régler son problème. L'autre solution, que j'aurais choisie, était de me réfugier aux toilettes les plus proches, de fermer la porte à l'aide d'un sort, pour enfin me libérer.

Je pris sur moi de choisir la deuxième option et marchai rapidement vers les toilettes. Quand je fus arrivé en face de la porte, je priai pour qu'elles soient ouvertes. Je mis la main sur la poignée et la tournai. Mon cœur battait trois fois plus vite et je pouvais sentir mon sang cogner contre mes tempes. Je fus heureux de constater qu'elles étaient ouvertes et me réfugiai à l'intérieur, les verrouillant d'un sort informulé, et vis avec une certaine joie qu'une cabine était occupée.

Par contre j'étais assez déçu de n'entendre aucun son.

Pas de cris, de gémissements, d'halètements ou même des multitudes de « Draco, oh Draco ». Bref, là mon égo en prenait un bon coup. Mais j'étais sûr qu'il était là alors je me baissai et vis que j'avais raison. C'était bien ses immondes chaussures que je voyais là. Je marchai alors le plus silencieusement possible vers la cabine juste à côté de la sienne. Et sans même pouvoir m'arrêter, le voulais-je vraiment, je me hissai sur la cuvette des toilettes afin de voir ce qu'il faisait. Et là, une vision des plus exquises était devant mes yeux.

Je le voyais pomper avec une rapidité qui fit durcir mon sexe en moins de deux. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation avec un homme mais là, je le voulais, ses mains et ses mouvements sur mon membre.

Je pris un peu plus appui sur la paroi et posai la tête sur le dessus. Je me régalais avec cette vue. Et voir ses yeux fermés et ses rougeurs...

Comment avais-je pu le laisser partir ce matin ?

J'aurais dû lui faire l'amour passionnément, lui arracher le moindre cri, le moindre gémissement, la moindre supplique. Mais non, je l'avais laissé partir avec juste un dernier baiser.

Je vis ce fameux liquide sortir en plusieurs jets sur sa main et j'eus l'envie folle de le goûter comme je goûtais les filles qui passaient dans mon lit. Je le vis ensuite se nettoyer, pas de bol pour moi, et se rhabiller. Quand après avoir soufflé, il me vit enfin, je pus voir dans ses yeux une petite étincelle de peur mais aussi d'appréhension peut-être. Moi, je devais certainement sourire comme un affamé… affamé de lui.

**POV Harry**

Je le fixais sans rien dire, attendant sa remarque sarcastique, mais rien ne vint. Et puis, cela me fit tilt, il était mon petit-ami et plus jamais, je l'espérais grandement, il n'allait me traiter comme ça. Alors, doucement, je sortis de ma cabine et allai le rejoindre dans la sienne. Il descendit de son perchoir et me fixa avec une lueur que j'aurais tant voulue voir avant aujourd'hui. Sans plus réfléchir, je le poussai et posai la main sur son entrejambe. Ce petit voyeur était excité comme jamais.

- C'est moi qui te fais bander comme ça ? Demandai-je avec une assurance que je n'avais jamais eue.

- Oui… et toi, à qui pensais-tu en te masturbant avec tant d'ardeur ?

Je me rapprochai de lui afin de pouvoir déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes et murmurai, entre quelques baisers papillon :

- Toi… je pensais… à toi… à tes mains sur moi… comme ça…

J'ouvris son pantalon et faufilai la main dans son sous-vêtement. Il inspira brusquement. Son sexe était chaud et doux. C'était la première fois que je touchais le sexe d'une autre personne, homme ou femme, et ce n'était pas désagréable.

- Je t'imaginais me faire ça…

Je commençai à bouger sur toute sa longueur en allant parsemer son cou de ma bouche, d'où un sourire s'étirait car sa respiration devenait vraiment rapide. Je sentis son bout humide. Draco s'agrippa à mes épaules et bougea des hanches pour accentuer mon toucher.

- Merlin Harry… t'arrête pas, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

J'accélérai mon mouvement comme je l'avais fait pour moi et appliquai aussi une légère pression. Étrangement je ressentais autant de plaisir à lui faire à lui qu'à me le faire à moi et ses petits bruits qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'atténuer sur mon épaule étaient complètement renversants. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit dans cet état-là quand il prenait du plaisir. Je l'avais toujours imaginé, enfin en vérité je n'avais pas du tout imaginé Malfoy en pleine action, mais je l'aurais plutôt imaginé froid, sans un seul bruit sortant de sa bouche et surtout ne bougeant pas comme ça. Je pouvais sentir dans ma main son sexe grandir et chauffer de plus en plus. En un cri plus fort et complètement incompréhensible, il jouit entre nous.

Par contre un truc auquel je n'avais pas pensé : « où allais-je mettre ma main maintenant ? ». Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me reculer pour l'essuyer avec du papier comme pour moi, que ma bouche fut prise d'assaut par la sienne. Il me pénétra de sa langue et je ne pus que suivre le mouvement.

Cette bouche était un péché. Il nous rapprocha encore plus que nous ne l'étions et ma main se retrouva emprisonnée entre nous avec encore son sexe qui devenait mou dedans. Mais rien n'avait d'importance, là, en fait. Je ne pensais plus qu'à cette bouche qui dévorait la mienne.

Je sentis aussi une main qui faisait encore plus pression sur ma tête et le baiser n'en était que meilleur. Merlin pardonnez-moi mais cet homme n'était que plaisir. Il se sépara bien trop vite à mon goût de ma bouche. Il avait encore les joues rougies par son plaisir d'avant et ses yeux brillaient comme un diamant. Il prit sa baguette et murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Par contre, je pus sentir que son sperme avait quitté ma main.

Problème réglé !

- Merci…

Il déposa un tendre baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres et réajusta ses habits.

- Je te revaudrai ça ce soir mais là, si tu ne veux pas mourir, nous devrions aller en cours de potions le plus vite possible.

- Et merde, je vais encore me taper une retenue.

- Attends deux secondes… nous devrions mettre certaines choses au clair.

- Oui en effet, dis-je en m'appuyant sur la porte derrière moi.

- Moi je propose de ne pas changer d'attitude devant les autres et de se retrouver quelque part pendant la journée et dans ma chambre le soir.

- Et que ferions-nous dans ta chambre ? Demandai-je taquin.

- Mais tout ce que tu voudras…

Il s'approcha de moi et susurra à mon oreille :

- Ma chambre est bien mieux que cette cabine ou celle d'à côté.

Je ne pus que souffler un oui misérable car là, sur le coup, j'étais mal à l'aise qu'il m'ait surpris en flagrant délit de plaisir solitaire.

- Ne sois pas gêné Harry, j'ai fait la même chose ce matin quand tu es parti.

Je relevai la tête et le fixai avec certainement un air d'abruti. Il s'était procuré du plaisir en pensant à moi ?

- Heu… tu as pensé à quoi ce matin ? Demandai-je timidement.

- A toi… rien qu'à toi !

Je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Combien de fois n'avais-je pas rêvé que mon Sky pense à moi en prenant du plaisir… je ne pourrais même pas le dire tellement j'en avais rêvé.

- Harry… si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne ici et maintenant, nous devrions vraiment quitter cette cabine.

Je grognai mon mécontentement mais m'écartai quand même de lui.

- Tu viens ce soir dans ma chambre ?

- Si tu le souhaites, oui.

- Si je te le demande, c'est que je veux que tu viennes.

- Alors je viendrai. Mais je ne pourrai pas venir avant au mois dix heures, sinon je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire de mes amis.

- Ah, la belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Je lui tapai l'arrière du crâne mais quand je vis le petit sourire qui ornait son visage, je fus soulagé.

- A dix heures alors.

Il redéposa sa bouche sur la mienne et le baiser qui s'en suivit fut inédit. Il était tellement doux, tendre, délicieux. Il effleurait à peine ma langue et explorait ma bouche dans des coins qui m'étaient alors inconnus. Je ne pus qu'enlacer son cou et le rapprocher un peu plus de moi une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, dis-je contre sa bouche.

- Toi aussi quoi, souffla-t-il en s'écartant.

Je pouvais voir une certaine appréhension dans ses yeux alors je lui soufflai en ancrant mon regard au sien :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime… Draco.

Mon cœur rata un battement car là, je l'avais vraiment dit, en entier. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, pas que j'en ressentais l'envie, mais je n'avais jamais dit ces mots avec autant de… de ce truc que j'avais mis dedans.

Il ne dit plus rien mais je pus voir des larmes perler au bord de ses yeux. Je déposai la bouche aux coins de ces derniers pour récupérer ses larmes avant qu'elles ne tombent.

- Allons en cours avant que tu ne deviennes réellement un Poufsouffle, lançai-je pour le faire rire.

Mais ma blague fut très mal prise car il me lança un regard noir, comme avant, qui disparut quand même plus vite, et me fit un dernier baiser rapide puis quitta les toilettes. Je pris alors le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer et quand mon cerveau fut prêt à exploser, je pris aussi le chemin des cachots où la chauve-souris allait encore me foutre une retenue et m'enlever des dizaines de points pour des conneries.

**.**

**.**

Merlin que j'avais du mal à rester ici. Je piétinais, façon de parler, sur mon lit dans l'attente que mes compagnons de dortoir s'endorment. Mais là, à la différence de par rapport à d'habitude, je n'allais pas errer dans les couloirs sous ma cape avec la carte, mais j'allais plutôt rejoindre mon petit-copain dans sa chambre pour, j'espérais, passer aux choses sérieuses.

Je ne voulais pas attendre, j'avais envie de lui, envie de connaître le plaisir avec lui. J'avais seize ans et je trouvais qu'il était temps que je connaisse le sexe. Et puis, je n'allais pas me leurrer, s'il ne me faisait pas l'amour ce soir, demain j'allais péter un câble. Le cours de potions avait été un véritable enfer.

Je soufflai et regardai fixement le ciel noir par la fenêtre. J'étais allongé sur mon lit, bras derrière la nuque, jambes croisées. Jambes que je bougeais de gauche à droite sur le rythme des secondes qui me séparaient de lui.

Et ceux-là qui ne s'endormaient pas !

D'habitude, ils tombaient tous de sommeil vers dix heures du soir et là, il était déjà dix heures, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil vif d'or, vingt trois minutes et quarante quatre secondes. Je soufflai de nouveau et fermai les yeux.

**POV Draco**

Il n'allait pas venir ! Ce petit con allait me poser un lapin.

Je faisais les cent pas dans la chambre car plus je voyais les minutes avancer et plus je me rendais compte qu'il n'allait pas venir.

S'était-il fait prendre par Rusard ?

S'était-il endormi en attendant ?

TOC TOC TOC

Je me ruai sur la porte que j'ouvris à la volée mais il n'y avait personne. Je soufflai de déception et allais la refermer quand j'entendis :

- C'est moi !

Je me plaçai sur le côté pour le laisser rentrer… mais je ne le voyais nulle part. Comment faisait-il ça ?

- Tu es là ?

- Oui, tu peux refermer.

Chose que je fis sans attendre car on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il pouvait y avoir une Pansy dans un coin attendant cette aubaine pour venir me violer.

- Désolé du retard mais les gars ne voulaient pas dormir.

- Tant que tu es là, cela me va. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Demandai-je soudain calme qu'il soit là.

- Heu, du jus de citrouille si tu as, sinon rien.

- Comme tu veux…

Je marchai vers le canapé et tapotai la place près de moi. Il était planté devant la porte depuis son arrivée. Une fois mon geste fait, il vint me rejoindre et je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour l'embrasser.

- J'ai eu si peur que tu changes d'avis, dis-je entre deux baisers.

Je ne reçus aucune réponse et je n'en attendais aucune en particulier. Il me poussa soudainement et se mit à califourchon sur moi.

- Fais-moi connaître le sexe Draco… fais-moi l'amour, cette nuit, dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Aucun bruit ne voulant sortir de ma bouche, je le serrai plus fort et lui fit un léger baiser sur sa tempe avant de me relever en le gardant dans mes bras. Comme un petit enfant, il enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille pour ne pas tomber et assez maladroitement, je finis par le déposer sur mon lit.

- Tu sais, on n'est pas obligés de le faire ce soir… je peux attendre.

Ben oui, autant moi je n'étais plus puceau depuis belle lurette, autant lui, je savais qu'il l'était encore. Peut-être voulait-il le faire pour éviter de me faire attendre. D'habitude, je prenais une cruche pour une nuit et c'était tout mais là, c'était plus que ça.

- Je veux… j'en ai envie, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu sais…

- Fais-moi l'amour putain de merde !

Je ris de sa petite crise, mais qui étais-je pour le lui refuser alors que tout mon corps le voulait ?

- Très bien… mais je te préviens, dis-je maladroitement, je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un garçon… j'ai bien une fois ou deux pris de cette façon une fille mais rien d'autre.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, et les deux filles avec qui je l'avais fait avaient eu mal justement.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi, entendis-je.

Je plaçai mes mains autour de son visage et m'abaissai pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Je te veux… oh oui je te veux, mais je ne veux pas que ça soit mal fait… je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à quelqu'un Harry.

- Comment ça ?

Je me plaçai près de lui et me tournai pour lui faire face.

- J'ai baisé, utilisé mes partenaires pour le plaisir sans pour autant me soucier du leur, mais je veux que tu prennes du plaisir Harry… et là, j'ai peur de te faire plus de mal que de bien en fait.

-…

- Mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons commencer doucement… comme refaire l'épisode des toilettes, dis-je en plaçant la main sur son torse.

- Comment en est-on arrivés là ? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

- Le destin sans doute… je n'en sais rien. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a quatre mois je suis tombé sur une annonce, j'y ai répondu et je suis tombé amoureux… aussi naturellement. Et il s'avère que c'est de toi.

Je l'embrassai et entremêlai nos jambes. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à mon sexe pour commencer à durcir.

**.**

**.**

J'avais enfin le plaisir de lui enlever son boxer et de voir de plus près ce que j'avais aperçu ce midi. Malheureusement il se mit sur les genoux et m'enleva aussi le mien. Il effleura mon membre soit par accident, soit pour me tuer, mais une fois mon boxer totalement enlevé, je le repoussai et repartis à l'attaque de son torse. J'en avais tellement rêvé de ce torse qu'il était encore meilleur en vrai. Je pris un téton en bouche et le mordillai délicatement tout en descendant la main vers son sexe. Je touchai du bout des doigts son bas-ventre et pus sentir qu'il se contractait. Quand enfin ma main atteignit sa hampe dressée, je fis courir le bout de mes doigts sur toute la longueur. Cela m'avait toujours fait un effet monstre.

- Reviens, entendis-je.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait me dire, je remontai ma bouche pour la lier à la sienne dans un ballet fantastique et haut en sensations. Sa main ne mit pas longtemps à venir s'enrouler autour de mon sexe et il commença à y appliquer une légère pression. Et sa main, plus sa langue, me rendirent fou. Je me mis à bouger des hanches, plus par habitude, et commençai à bouger de haut en bas la main enroulée autour de son érection.

Devant respirer, je parsemai son cou de milliers de baisers. Il en fit de même et bientôt nos mains s'accordèrent et la cadence passa vite de « lente » à « effrénée ». Il bougeait aussi des hanches de plus en plus et nos bassins s'entrechoquaient, créant des bruits qui accompagnaient à merveille nos gémissements respectifs. Sentant que j'allais bientôt jouir, je repris possession de sa bouche pour entamer un baiser des plus enflammé et accélérai mon mouvement sur son membre. Il agrippa mon épaule avec son autre main et se déversa entre nous dans un petit couinement. Sentir son plaisir sur mon bas-ventre, chaud, me fit moi-même jouir et mon sperme rejoignit le sien. Je ralentis alors les mouvements de ma langue pour devenir plus doux, plus tendre.

Je voulais l'aimer, pas le baiser et le jeter.

Sa main qui était présente sur mon épaule vint alors se nicher derrière ma nuque. Je sentis aussi qu'il bougeait ses jambes pour les écarter me laissant ainsi une place de maître. C'était étrange de me retrouver entre les jambes d'une personne de même sexe mais en même temps, je ne ressentais aucune gêne à ça. J'étais peut-être de ce bord-là depuis longtemps sans même m'en être rendu compte. Je ne prenais aucun plaisir avec les filles, je me vidais juste de temps en temps. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ce que je venais de ressentir avec _lui_.

- Je t'aime et c'était … Whooaaa, glissa-t-il sur mes lèvres dans un doux murmure.

- Oui, c'était Whooaaa comme tu dis…

Je l'embrassai sur le nez et dis en allant cajoler sa mâchoire du bout du mien :

- Et je t'aime… comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Merci aussi pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte ^^**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 4 republié corrigé le 04 mars 2013_


	5. Le 16 février 1997

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le 16 février 1997**

* * *

**POV Harry**

Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nus sous les draps, quand je vis qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin.

- Je vais devoir y aller, dis-je pas convaincu du tout.

- Je voudrais tant que tu restes avec moi, souffla-t-il contre mon épaule.

- Moi aussi, mais si nous voulons garder notre relation secrète, ce qui est le mieux, avouai-je, je dois rentrer à mon dortoir sinon Ron et Hermione vont avoir des doutes.

- Tu reviens demain, hein ?

- Oui… et j'essaierai de te voir pendant la journée, murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Malheureusement, le baiser s'intensifia et je me retrouvai à parcourir son torse de ma bouche. Chaque centimètre y passait et quand enfin j'atteignis ses abdos, très bien définis à vrai dire, je sortis le bout de ma langue pour en dessiner chaque contour. Quand je sentis de nouveau son sexe prendre de l'ampleur, je stoppai mes baisers et remontai vers sa bouche.

- Désolé, j'y ai plus pensé, avouai-je.

- Pas grave… maintenant pars avant que je ne change d'avis.

Je me séparai de lui à regret et m'habillai sous son regard. Quand je fus totalement vêtu, je revins lui faire un dernier baiser, ne voulant pas qu'il sorte du lit, nu, je n'aurais plus le courage de partir de sa chambre.

- Ah oui, fis-je, la main sur la poignée, évite de trop rire avec ton copain sinon je lui casse la gueule.

Sans même attendre de réponse, je mis la cape et sortis de sa chambre. Un coup d'œil à la carte me confirma que je n'avais rien à craindre, alors je pris le chemin de la tour sans me soucier des rondes. J'avais passé un adorable et intense moment. Mais je devais bien avouer que je devais une fière chandelle à Draco. Si nous avions été plus loin ce soir, je l'aurais regretté, car je n'aurais pas su comment m'y prendre envers lui tandis que là, je pouvais déjà savoir quel mouvement il préférait sur son sexe et pouvoir modifier mes caresses pour le rendre fou.

Et comble du bonheur, j'avais joui pas moins de quatre fois, un record pour moi ! A présent j'en étais plus que sûr, c'était l'homme de ma vie et si je le perdais, je deviendrais fou, nul doute. Je devais l'éloigner de cette guerre et des Mangemorts. Mais je ne voulais pas que Dumbledore soit au courant de notre relation, alors nous devions être très prudents.

Je n'étais pas fou, plus j'avançais dans le temps, et plus je me rendais compte que j'étais une arme pour lui avant tout. Certes, il m'aimait peut-être comme un fils ou un petit-fils, mais cela passait au second plan. La preuve était que chaque été, il me renvoyait un mois chez les Dursley alors qu'il savait que j'y étais mal traité, battu et mal nourri. Mais bon, dans quelques mois j'allais avoir dix sept ans, l'âge majeur et je comptais bien ne plus retourner là-bas.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 5 republié corrigé le 04 mars 2013_


	6. Le 02 mars 1997

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__+ version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

_Pour le bon déroulement de mon histoire, Dumbledore cherche lui-même les horcruxes, donc Harry n'est au courant de rien, et il fait entraîner Harry pour la Défense contre les forces du mal et la magie sans baguette par le professeur Snape._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le 02 mars 1997**

* * *

**POV Draco **_(Environ quinze jours plus tard)_

« Allez Harry, tu es en retard ! »

Le connaissant, je reprenais l'avancement de mon devoir de potions pour la semaine prochaine. J'avais plus que hâte qu'il arrive pour pouvoir enfin lui lancer le sort. Il m'avait fallu pratiquement deux semaines pour le mettre au point et vérifier que je le manipulais bien. Et là, le jour où je voulais le faire, il arrivait en retard.

J'espérais juste qu'il ne soit pas trop fatigué, car s'il était en retard d'un de ses entraînements avec Snape, cela ne pouvait rien donner de bon au final.

Ce n'était pas ce soir que je pourrais me fondre en lui, pensai-je.

- Salut !

Je sursautai et me retournai. Il était là, le visage rouge écarlate, conséquence d'une course effrénée dans les couloirs peut-être, les vêtements mal placés. Je le vis déposer sa cape et la carte sur la petite tablette près de ma porte et l'instant d'après, il était sur mes genoux.

- Snape est un bourreau du travail, marmonna-t-il contre mon cou.

- Tu es fatigué ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, mais pas grave…

Je pouvais entendre au son de sa voix qu'il n'allait pas être long à s'endormir comme un loir. Je pris alors son visage en main et l'embrassai tendrement. Il se laissa plus faire qu'autre chose mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Par contre, je me fis une fois de plus mal à cause de ses saloperies de lunettes. Je m'écartai de lui et dis avec le plus de sérieux possible :

- J'en ai marre, Harry !

- De quoi ? De mes entraînements ou de ma fatigue ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, le rassurai-je en vitesse, j'en ai juste marre de tes binocles !

- Hum… désolé.

Je le vis les enlever et les déposer sur mon bureau. Le seul hic maintenant c'était qu'il ne voyait quasiment plus rien.

- Tu peux reprendre où tu en étais, dit-il en se penchant.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle au coin de mes lèvres et même si j'avais d'autres projets, je liai ma bouche à la sienne. Je fus heureux qu'il en demande l'accès et le lui accordai avec joie. Nos langues se mêlèrent alors dans une petite danse lente mais tellement fusionnelle. Il plaça ensuite ses mains autour de mon cou et se rapprocha de moi.

- Je suis fatigué Draco… on peut aller au lit s'te plait, dit-il en s'écartant après quelques minutes qui me paressaient seulement des secondes.

Je passai la langue sur mes lèvres et pris ma baguette que je pointai juste entre ses deux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il avec une légère peur dans la voix.

- Je viens de te dire que j'en ai marre, alors je vais corriger ta vue.

- Tu es fou ? Si tu rates le sort, je pourrais être aveugle !

- Si je me permets de le faire, c'est que je suis sûr de moi Harry. La seule chose que tu dois faire c'est laisser tes yeux bien ouverts pendant l'incantation.

- Et si ton sort rate, tu me garderas près de toi, même infirme, s'exclama-t-il avec ironie.

Il se leva mais tituba et se raccrocha au bureau.

- Harry, tu n'en as pas marre de ne rien voir de nos étreintes, de nos moments intimes ? Je peux te rendre la vue alors laisse-moi faire ! M'exclamai-je à mon tour avec plus de conviction dans la voix.

Je me rapprochai de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Je pouvais sentir à son corps qu'il avait peur mais j'étais sûr de moi.

- En plus, tu es tellement plus sexy sans tes affreuses lunettes…

Je l'embrassai juste sous l'oreille et remontai pour mordiller cette dernière.

- J'ai envie que tu me vois quand je t'aime physiquement, j'ai envie que tu puisses marcher et montrer tes magnifiques yeux à tout le monde, j'ai envie de pouvoir t'embrasser sans devoir me faire mal avec…

- Ok, fais-le, concéda-t-il après un petit temps de silence.

- Laisse bien tes yeux ouverts et cela se passera bien.

- Embrasse-moi avant et dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dit-il la voix tremblante.

Je me mis à l'embrasser passionnément car une fois de plus, il me prouvait son amour en me faisant confiance. Je rapprochai nos deux corps et pus sentir avec une certaine joie qu'il était excité. Mû par une envie soudaine, je lui agrippai les fesses et le soulevai. Il entoura ma taille et s'agrippa à mes épaules pour ne pas tomber, mais ne stoppai pas notre baiser pour autant. Je me dirigeai ensuite alors vers le mur le plus proche car il faisait tout de même son poids, le petit démon de la tentation. Une fois son poids bien réparti entre moi et le mur, je me frottai contre lui, faisant se toucher, à travers nos habits, nos deux sexes. Il gémit contre ma bouche.

Je voulais tellement être en lui, mais j'avais la chance qu'il accepte mon sort alors je le redéposai au sol et enfouis la tête contre son cou où je pus sentir une odeur assez musquée, certainement due à son entrainement, mais qui pour moi n'était pas désagréable.

- Je t'aime Harry… n'aie pas peur, le rassurai-je au creux de son oreille.

**POV Harry**

J'aurais au moins cru que nous allions faire l'amour, là contre ce mur, même si je n'étais pas en forme mais non, il m'avait redéposé au sol et m'avait dit m'aimer.

En même temps, il avait un peu raison, j'en souffrais intérieurement de ne pas le voir pendant l'acte, tout ce que je réussissais à voir était flou. Je ne pouvais qu'entendre mais pas voir. Seulement, je savais d'après Hermione que ce sort était dangereux car il pouvait tout autant améliorer ma vue comme me la reprendre entièrement.

- Laisse tes yeux ouverts bébé, je vais lancer le sort.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et je pus entrevoir sa baguette pointée sur mon visage. Là, à cet instant, il pouvait très bien me lancer le sort impardonnable mais j'avais confiance en lui. Certains pourraient dire que j'étais fou et je leur dirais oui sans hésiter : fou d'amour pour lui, incontestablement.

J'entendis des murmures et tout à coup, je sentis mes pupilles chauffer. D'abord sans douleur, puis elles brûlèrent de plus en plus à me donner envie de fermer les paupières et me frotter les yeux avec de l'eau froide. Mais il m'avait ordonné de les laisser ouverts alors je tins le coup. Quand il prononça la fin de l'incantation, une douleur fulgurante prit place dans mon crâne et je tombai à genou sous la pression que je ressentais.

J'avais l'horrible impression qu'on me martelait le crâne avec un marteau et mes yeux, même fermés maintenant, me brûlaient vif. Avait-il raté son sort ?

Je laissai ma douleur sortir en gémissant et Draco s'accroupit pour me relever. Il me transportait je supposais vers la salle de bains.

- Ouvre les yeux !

- Non ! Ca brûle, dis-je en sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues.

- Je sais Harry, mais ouvre les yeux.

- Je te déteste, je te déteste, dis-je en frappant le vide.

J'avais si mal, encore plus que pendant les visions de Voldemort.

- Fais cesser la douleur, soufflai-je à bout, s'il te plait.

Je sentis un linge humide sur mon visage et il me répéta inlassablement « pardon » et « ouvre les yeux ». Après un temps indéterminé, la douleur diminua et je fis enfin ce qu'il me dit.

Tout d'abord, tout était flou, dû à mes yeux humides, mais petit à petit je pus constater que je voyais encore mieux qu'avec mes lunettes. Je restais là, à le fixer sans rien dire, tellement je ressentais diverses émotions : la joie, l'amour pour lui, le soulagement de ne plus devoir porter mes lunettes, la tristesse aussi car elles me rappelaient mon père qui portait presque les mêmes, et pour finir la fatigue. Avant j'étais déjà fatigué mais là, j'aurais pu m'endormir rien qu'en fermant les yeux.

- As-tu encore mal ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.

- Non, répondis-je tout bas, je m'exc…

- N'en parlons plus, me coupa-t-il, tu avais mal et j'étais là. Maintenant on va aller au lit car le sort fatigue déjà la personne qui le reçoit et vu ton état de fatigue d'avant, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps mon bébé.

Je ne dis plus rien, n'ayant pas de force et me laissai prendre telle une jeune mariée jusqu'au lit où il me déshabilla pour ne laisser que mon boxer. Je pus entendre qu'il se déshabillait et après un petit moment, je sentis son corps se coller au mien avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 6 republié corrigé le 04 mars 2013_


	7. Le 25 mai 1997

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le 25 mai 1997**

* * *

**POV Draco **_(Presque trois mois plus tard)_

Je bougeais de plus en plus vite à sa demande et je savais déjà que je n'allais plus tenir longtemps. Il noua ses jambes autour de ma taille et cette nouvelle position me permit de heurter cette petite chose qui le faisait tellement crier.

- Plus fort bébé, plus vite, supplia-t-il.

J'accélérai encore mes coups de reins et la sensation de ses chairs qui se serraient de plus en plus autour de moi me rendit complètement fou.

- Comme ça ? Demandai-je le souffle court dû à mes efforts.

- Moui… Oui… Oui, cria-t-il quand j'eus touché de nouveau sa prostate.

Il bougea lui aussi des hanches pour venir à ma rencontre et tout à coup il mordit mon épaule. Je savais ce que cela signifiait, alors je le pénétrai encore plus fortement et sentis enfin sa jouissance entre nous. Je continuai encore pendant trois à quatre coups de reins plus brutaux les uns que les autres et jouis moi aussi, en lui.

Je ralentis mes mouvements et nichai la tête contre son cou. C'était de plus en plus intense à mesure que nous faisions l'amour. Et je pouvais être certain que mon dos allait encore prendre plusieurs jours avant de guérir de toute trace. Je sortis à regret du corps de mon amour et me plaçai sur le dos. Il vint directement poser sa tête sur mon torse et murmura un sort de nettoyage, sans baguette, et nous nous laissâmes emporter par ce bien-être post-orgasmique.

- Je t'aime bébé.

- Moi aussi mon cœur, je t'aime, dis-je en faisant un baiser à sa tignasse, trop fainéant d'aller ailleurs.

Il commença à tracer des cercles sur mon ventre et je me laissais tomber dans le sommeil. De toute manière, il nous restait peut-être deux heures ensemble avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre. Et nous n'avions rien à craindre car j'avais actionné le réveil à son arrivée.

- Bonne nuit mon bébé, entendis-je.

Je serrai son corps contre le mien et il s'y agrippa comme ces koalas moldus.

.

.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ressentant une horrible brûlure au bras droit.

Satané face de serpent.

Malgré moi, je laissai échapper un cri de douleur qui réveilla Harry.

Salopard de mage noir de mes deux !

Il aimait me gâcher la vie cet enfoiré. Je serrais les dents tellement la douleur était atroce. Depuis que je n'étais pas rentré chez moi pour les vacances de printemps, il m'envoyait ses putains d'appels en plein milieu de la nuit, comme pour me mettre à bout. Mais s'il croyait que j'allais revenir vers lui, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Harry sachant la cause de ma douleur revint de la salle de bains, nu, et déposa un linge glacé sur la marque. Malheureusement, cela atténua à peine la douleur.

- Bébé, ca va ?

- A ton avis, dis-je les mâchoires serrées et en me recouchant.

- Question idiote, fit-il en revenant lui aussi se recoucher.

- Il le fait de plus en plus souvent, constatai-je après quelques minutes de silence agaçant.

- J'avais remarqué. Allez viens ici mon ange.

Il m'ouvrit ses bras et allai m'y blottir avec bonheur. Il commença alors à passer sa main dans mes cheveux et sans même m'en rendre compte, je retombai dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 7 republié corrigé le 10 mars 2013_


	8. Le 30 juin 1997

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le 30 juin 1997**

* * *

**POV Harry **_(Un mois plus tard)_

- Il ne m'arrivera rien Harry, personne ne saura que je serai là-bas pendant deux mois.

- Mais si Voldemort l'apprenait quand même, dis-je laissant les larmes couler.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

- Tu m'écriras, tous les jours, promis ? Demandai-je la voix tremblante.

- Promis mon amour.

Je l'embrassai et le repoussai pour me placer au-dessus de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je vais te faire l'amour bébé… on ne pourra pas se voir durant deux mois alors je vais me nourrir de toi tout le reste de la nuit.

Il se mit à bouder. Je mordillai son lobe d'oreille en lui susurrant :

- Tu m'as fait l'amour deux fois, laisse-moi le faire… chacun son tour normalement, bébé.

- Très bien… mais je te prévins, si demain je marche comme un canard, je te prive de sexe pendant deux mois, dit-il l'air sérieux.

Je ris de sa mauvaise foi, car il savait pertinemment que demain il marcherait comme un canard et que nous ne nous verrions pas pendant deux mois. Mais je commençai malgré tout à parsemer sa clavicule de baisers humides où je n'hésitais pas à passer la langue pour plus d'effet. Il écarta ses jambes pour me laisser la place et je pris ça comme son accord, de toute manière il n'avait pas le choix, et commençai à descendre, me rendant compte que la nuit n'était pas à rallonge.

Je passai quand même par ses petites pointes que je suçai et mordillai le faisant gémir. Il commença d'ailleurs à bouger sous moi, certainement une demande muette d'aller plus vite. Ne voulant pas le contrarier plus ce soir, je fis descendre le bout de ma langue jusqu'à son sexe que je léchai sur toute la longueur.

- Harry, supplia-t-il.

Je le pris en bouche entièrement et rien que de l'avoir comme ça, cela me fit bander encore plus. Je fis monter et descendre ma bouche tantôt vite, tantôt lentement, avec ou sans pression, sans oublier de taquiner son gland avec ma langue. Quand je sentis qu'il était au bord du gouffre, je m'aidai de ma main pour l'amener à bout. Je sentis ses jets chauds que j'avalai et lui fis un dernier baiser sur son bout.

Il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale quand je lui présentai trois doigts qu'il suça avec douceur et lenteur. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il faisait comme si c'était mon sexe et non mes doigts et je faillis jouir quand il passa la langue sur leurs extrémités. Quand je jugeai qu'ils étaient assez humidifiés, je les retirai et les remplaçai par ma langue. J'avais tellement envie de le prendre, là, tout de suite, sans préparation, tellement le temps nous manquait, mais je ne devais et ne pouvais pas. Autant moi j'aimais quand c'était assez brutal, autant lui préférait la tendresse et la douceur.

Sans plus attendre, je glissai un premier doigt en lui. J'attendis un peu avant de le bouger. Quand après quelques mouvements, il commença à venir à moi, j'en glissai un deuxième. Je pouvais sentir que mon corps se plaçait de mieux en mieux au fait qu'il écartait ses jambes de plus en plus. J'entendis un gémissement de plaisir, et décidai de glisser enfin le troisième. Je pus sentir qu'il avait un peu mal mais je savais dorénavant qu'avec un peu de délicatesse, la douleur partirait rapidement. J'attendis donc un peu et passai dans son cou avec ma bouche. Mon autre main elle, alla se placer autour de son membre qui commençait à durcir à nouveau. Je le lui cajolai et quand je sentis son sexe se gorger de sang, je bougeai mes doigts.

Il était si chaud et si étroit que je n'avais qu'une hâte, le sentir autour de moi, épouser ma longueur et sentir sa peau chaude se frotter à la mienne si sensible.

Quand il poussa un cri dû à l'effleurement de sa prostate, je jugeai que les préliminaires étaient suffisants et retirai mes doigts, sous un grognement de protestation de sa part, et me plaçai devant son entrée.

- Je t'aime, dis-je en m'enfonçant de moitié en lui.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi, souffla-t-il les larmes de douleur au coin des yeux.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur mon torse et me dit dans un murmure en tournant sa tête

- Attends un peu, attends juste un peu.

Je pris appui sur une main et passai le bout de mes doigts dans son cou. Il tourna la tête pour me regarder et quand je vis dans ses yeux l'accord que j'attendais, je plaçai mes deux mains autour de son visage et m'enfonçai entièrement en lui.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir, lui ne ressentant encore que de la douleur. J'attendis qu'il s'adapte. Je profitai de ma nouvelle position pour lui voler plusieurs baisers et quand il bougea lui-même des hanches, je me retirai de cette moiteur de moitié et m'y enfonçai doucement. Ne voyant aucun signe de douleur, je recommençai encore et encore, sentant la sueur commencer à prendre possession de mon corps, et continuai à embrasser toute peau à portée de bouche.

Lui n'était que gémissements, mots hachés, mouvement de bassin en cadence avec le mien et rougeur attendrissante.

Je ne me lassais pas de le prendre avec amour, le contempler dans cette beauté rare, que moi seul connaissait, enfin je l'espérais.

Quand je sentis ses ongles me pénétrer dans le bas du dos, je me permis d'accélérer mes mouvements tout en venant le masturber.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 8 republié corrigé le 10 mars 2013_


	9. Le 30 juillet 1997

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le 30 juillet 1997**

* * *

**POV Draco **_(Un mois plus tard)_

_« Bonjour mon bébé,_

_Tout d'abord je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire et sache que j'ai hâte de t'offrir mon cadeau. Tu me manques comme pas possible et je prie Salazar lui-même pour qu'il accélère le temps. Mais il ne m'entend pas. J'espère que tu ne m'oublies pas, là-bas, loin de moi. Tu vas pouvoir enfin quitter ta famille esclavagiste et partir chez tes amis._

_Si tu savais ce que j'aurais envie de te faire, là, si tu étais avec moi. Je t'aurais pris en bouche pour te procurer mille plaisirs, je t'aurais pilonné pour te faire monter tout en haut et voir les étoiles et t'aurais caressé pour t'aimer… j'ai tant envie de toi mais patience, bientôt, nous nous reverrons._

_Comme demandé dans ta lettre d'hier, oui, ma marque me brûle de plus en plus. Hier encore, j'étais parti faire les courses dans ce truc moldu et j'y __ai __laissé tomber mon panier dû à la douleur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive à la supporter._

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… j'aimerais tant __pouvoir__ te le dire au lieu de l'écrire. Ici, il pleut du matin au soir et cela est quand même étonnant __vu __la saison. Mais bon, il y a quatre jours, il y a eu un__e__ éclairci__e__. Les moldus d'ici disent que c'est le temps de saison… et que le mois d'août sera mieux._

_Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, mais je le dois, désolé ! Je suis très triste de ton annonce d'hier. Comment vais-je tenir si je ne peux plus t'envoyer mes lettres. Je m'en fous que les belettes remarqueraient que tu reçois du courrier, j__e m__'en fous de ça ! J'ai besoin de ces lettres pour ne pas tomber dans la folie, la folie de ne pas te voir, la folie due à ma douleur quasi__-__constante… Viens ici, près de moi ! La maison est assez grande bébé… nous pourrions passer un mois en amoureux !_

_Ne prend__s__ pas la peine de me répondre, je connais déjà la réponse. Tu ne peux pas venir ! Mais j'aimerais tellement te voir, te tenir dans mes bras et sentir ton souffle dans mon cou. Et le pire, c'est que je verse des larmes comme un Poufsouffle de première année rien qu'__à__ l'idée que c'est notre dernière lettre avant de se revoir en septembre._

_Fais__ attention à toi mon amour, ne te laisse pas entraîner dans la chambre de cette petite peste de belette femelle et ne drague personne. Je t'aime, tu me manques et s'il te plait ne m'oublie pas durant ce mois qui sera déjà horrible pour moi._

_Je te laisse ici car ma marque recommence à brûler et je veux que tu reçoives ma lettre à minuit, ou au plus proche et étant dans le nord de la France, je ne peux pas perdre de temps._

_Je t'envoie mille baisers, tout mon amour et tout mon espoir. Rappelle-toi de moi, de nos moments heureux et intimes. Je t'aime Harry…_

_DM, alias ton Sky. »_

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 9 republié corrigé le 18 mars 2013_


	10. Le 01 septembre 1997

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le 01 septembre 1997**

* * *

**POV Harry **_(Un mois plus tard)_

J'étais déjà prêt à partir pour la gare mais mes amis n'étaient pas du même avis que moi.

- Harry, je sais que tu aimes l'école, que pour toi c'est une maison, mais il est huit heures et demi, le train ne démarre qu'à onze heures alors si tu pouvais arrêter de venir faire du bruit en vue de me faire lever plus tôt, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant, dit Ron, la tête enfouie sous son oreiller.

Je pris la direction de la porte, faisant le plus de bruit possible, on pouvait rêver non, et descendis en bas. Malheureusement pour moi, il y avait seulement Molly et Ginny dans la cuisine. Hermione étant repartie chez elle la dernière semaine pour voir une dernière fois ses parents avant la rentrée, je ne pouvais pas compter sur elle pour éloigner cette sangsue de moi. Merlin que cette fille était sourde ma parole. Elle m'avait couru après pendant près d'un mois avec ses « Harry chéri » par ci, ses « Tu as totalement raison mon amour » par là. Je voulais lui crier que j'étais déjà avec quelqu'un, mais je devais me taire. En plus, mon meilleur ami, lui, ne voyait rien et demandait souvent à Ginny de rester avec nous.

- Oh Harry, tu es déjà prêt ? Demanda soudainement Molly.

- Heu… oui, j'ai hâte de revoir les murs du château, dis-je en prenant place à l'opposé de Ginny.

Je pus voir qu'elle était surprise de mon geste, mais je ne trouvais plus aucun moyen de lui faire comprendre.

- Fred et George vont bientôt arriver, ils doivent nous dire quelque chose, annonça Mr Weasley en entrant.

Ensuite Molly me servit mon petit-déjeuner et je me refugiai dans mon assiette, évitant ainsi les regards lourds de sens de Ginny. Je me sentais quand même triste pour elle de s'accrocher comme ça à moi. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'avais été très clair le jour de la Saint-Valentin et le deuxième jour de mon arrivée ici.

**.**

**.**

- Bon voilà…

-… nous avons l'immense…

-… joie de vous annoncer…

-… que nous allons…

-… inaugurer notre…

-… second magasin…

-… de farces et attrapes…

-… qui se situera…

-… à Pré-au-Lard, termina l'un des jumeaux.

Je regardai avec fascination Fred et George qui arrivaient par je ne savais quel moyen à finir les phrases de l'autre mais là, ce qu'ils venaient de nous faire, sans décalage et avec une facilité déconcertante, était génial.

- Et où allez-vous vous installer ? Demanda leur père.

- Nous avions d'abord voulu racheter l'ancien Zonko qui a fermé dernièrement mais Ambrosius Flume, le propriétaire d'Honeydukes, voulait déménager d'endroit…

- Alors, dit l'autre jumeau, nous avons conclu un accord, nous laissons le bâtiment de Zonko à Ambrosius et lui nous vend son bâtiment au même prix que l'était Zonko. Donc, nous allons nous installer à l'ancien Honeydukes, conclut-il.

Tout de suite, je pensais au passage secret qui reliait Poudlard à la cave du magasin de bonbons, enfin, maintenant magasin de farces et attrapes. Mes amis ignorant encore ce passage**. Devrais-je en informer les jumeaux ? Je savais que je pouvais leur faire confiance mais en même temps, si un jour ils étaient à la merci de Voldemort, valait mieux qu'ils ne connaissent pas ce passage.

Quand l'information passa dans la tête de tout le monde, ils se ruèrent sur les inséparables et leur présentèrent leurs félicitations. Moi, je préférais me mettre à l'écart, me sentant de trop dans ces effusions familiales. Bill, Charlie et Percy étant absents, les questions par rapport à la future ouverture ne furent pas nombreuses mais plus le temps passait et plus je voulais leur crier de penser à moi et de partir pour la gare. Je mourais d'envie de le voir, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour et juste le sentir. Il m'avait tant manqué et j'avais à plusieurs reprises commencé à écrire un parchemin mais je finissais toujours par le brûler avant l'envoi, risquant de me faire remarquer. Je ne recevais jamais de courrier et j'en envoyais encore moins alors…

**.**

**.**

Je poussai mon chariot où étaient déposées Hedwige et ma malle avec un empressement malheureusement visible, pour passer enfin le mur entre les voies neuf et dix. La première chose que je vis fut la splendide locomotive rouge vif qui me donnait toujours le sourire, mais je cherchais avant tout ses cheveux. Il y avait tellement de monde et le train ne partant que dans une vingtaine de minutes, j'avais peu de chance de le voir maintenant. Je suivis bien entendu mes amis dans un compartiment mais je bouillais intérieurement.

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si son train pour venir ici avait du retard et qu'il se retrouvait coincé ici, à la merci de tous ? Et si Voldemort l'avait retrouvé et éliminé ?

- Harry, ca va ? Tu es tout blanc, dit Hermione avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Heu…

Mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et je le vis, là, toujours aussi beau.

- Wesmoche, dents de castor et le balafré, tiens tiens tiens … Dégagez !

- Dégage toi-même Malfoy, dis-je avec autant de méchanceté que je le pouvais.

- Toi, petit merdeux, on ne t'a pas sonné, dit Pansy.

- Toi non plus sale cruche, lança Ron.

- Bon, sortez d'ici, nous redit Draco.

- Non ! Dis-je catégoriquement, nous ne partirons pas d'ici la fouine… mais si tu as assez de courage, tu peux rester avec tes chiens, ajoutai-je sur le ton de défi.

- Tu oses me traiter de lâche ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je déglutis… pas de peur mais d'envie, l'envie de lui sauter dessus, là, et de l'embrasser comme un damné.

- Oui, répondis-je en reprenant mes esprits, je te traite de lâche… Tu es bien un Serpentard, renchéris-je.

- Vous, dit-il à Crabbe et Goyle, surveillez la porte !

Il prit place de l'autre côté, Ron et Hermione m'ayant rejoint pendant la dispute. Il croisa ses jambes et fit un signe de tête à Zabini et Parkinson de faire comme lui. Ils mirent tous deux quelques secondes à nous regarder tour à tour mais ils firent comme il leur avait demandé.

Ron s'installa à ma gauche et Hermione à ma droite, en gardant sa baguette en main. Je pris la mienne juste pour le geste, sachant que je ne risquais rien.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence mais avec une tension sexuelle palpable et une tension électrique due aux quatre autres. Je pus voir quelques fois dans ses yeux qu'il avait envie de la même chose que moi mais nous devions encore tenir. Ce soir, nous serions enfin réunis.

Et ce salaud qui de temps en temps passait sa langue sur ses lèvres. Maudit Draco !

* * *

**** **J_e ne sais pas si dans les tomes 1 à 5, Ron et Hermione connaissent le passage alors ici, même si c'est le cas, cela ne l'est pas._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 10 republié corrigé le 18 mars 2013 _


	11. Le 02 septembre 1997

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le 02 septembre 1997**

* * *

**POV Draco **

Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. Tout d'abord, le repas de répartition avait duré plus longtemps que d'habitude à cause du long discours du directeur, ensuite j'avais dû conduire les premières années de ma maison dans leur dortoir et leur expliquer les règles officielles et officieuses… et pour finir, je m'étais retrouvé à une réunion de Préfets que je ne pouvais manquer vu qu'avec Granger j'avais été élu Préfet en chef.

Bon, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose au titre de Préfet sauf que je pouvais aussi partir à Pré-au-Lard le mercredi en plus du samedi. Le seul point négatif était que je logeais dorénavant dans les quartiers des Préfets en chef, qui comptaient un petit salon, jusque-là tout allait bien, une petite bibliothèque, jusqu'ici aussi tout allait bien. J'avais aussi une salle de bains personnelle, attenante à ma chambre, malgré la salle de bains des préfets mise à disposition, mais le plus gros problème était que tout cela était pour deux Préfets. J'avais donc devant ma porte de chambre cette maudite porte avec l'emblème des Gryffondor.

La chambre d'Hermione Granger !

Comment allions-nous faire, Harry et moi, avec cette Miss-je-sais-tout dans nos pattes ?

Bon, pour le bruit, un simple sort de silence sur la porte et le tour était joué, mais il y avait quand même un risque qu'elle le voie un jour… sa cape mal mise, le sort mal placé… et je n'osais penser au reste. Mais le plus gros problème dans tout ça était que si elle voyait le tableau d'entrée s'ouvrir sur le vide, j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait vite faire le rapprochement avec la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami.

Et là, je marchais un peu en retrait de cette je-me-mêle-de-tout en direction de mes nouveaux appartements, et plus j'avançais, plus je me demandais s'il m'avait attendu vu l'heure avancée. Il était quand même plus de minuit et cela aurait peut-être fait bizarre qu'il s'échappe le premier jour. Il devait même peut-être être en train de boire du Whisky Pur Feu avec ses compagnons de dortoir tandis que moi je devais me taper son amie. Le point positif dans tout ça était qu'elle ne parlait pas.

- Quel mot de passe choisissons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je revins à moi en m'apercevant que nous étions devant un tableau où nos deux emblèmes étaient entrelacés.

**.**

**.**

Quand elle daigna partir dans sa chambre, je me ruai dehors et je fus heureux de sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Je repris alors le chemin de ma nouvelle chambre et quand ma porte fut verrouillée et ensorcelée par un sort de silence, il enleva enfin sa cape et se rua sur moi. Notre baiser passa directement de chaste à torride et je ne pus que gémir de contentement.

Il ne m'avait pas oublié et il m'aimait autant.

- Bon anniversaire mon amour, dis-je en reprenant ma respiration avant de prendre de nouveau l'assaut de sa bouche.

- Merci, réussit-il à dire après un petit moment.

Sans plus attendre, je nous dirigeai vers le lit pour enfin lui offrir son cadeau. Une fois arrivé, je ne perdis pas une minute et le déshabillai entièrement. Il se recula alors et se plaça au milieu, pensant certainement que j'allais lui faire l'amour mais avant, je voulais vraiment lui offrir son cadeau… d'ailleurs, j'étais certain qu'il allait lui plaire. Je me déshabillai à mon tour en gardant mon boxer.

- A quoi tu joues ? Demanda-t-il venant se positionner au bord du lit sur les genoux, son sexe déjà dressé pour moi.

- Je vais t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire, répondis-je en allant vers ma malle.

- Mon cadeau c'est toi… reviens ici et termine ce que tu as commencé dans le train, dit-il la voix rauque.

- Tout d'abord, fis-je fouillant ma malle, je n'ai rien commencé dans le train et ensuite, tu patienteras pour mon corps, je t'offre mon cadeau que tu le veuilles ou non !

J'avais attendu un mois pour lui offrir et je l'avais imaginé pendant plus de deux semaines avant de me décider là-dessus, je n'allais pas abandonner maintenant qu'il était là. Quand j'eus enfin trouvé ce que je recherchais, je pris le chemin du lit où il s'était mis d'une manière assez sensuelle.

- Je veux autant que toi te faire l'amour mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'offrir mon cadeau avant.

- Et je dois absolument être nu pour ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant normalement.

- Oui, soufflai-je en montrant la bouteille.

- C'est quoi ça ? M'interrogea-t-il en pointant du doigt ladite bouteille.

- De l'huile de massage comestible que j'ai trouvé dans un magasin moldu. Et là, ajoutai-je en montant sur le lit, je vais te masser tout le corps et ensuite, je te ferais l'amour comme un dieu…

Je le vis inhaler de l'air et il hocha la tête.

- Tu vas lécher tout mon corps après alors ? Demanda-t-il en se plaçant sur le ventre comme je le lui avais demandé par des signes.

- Oui, mais avant, je vais vouer un culte à ton corps.

Il ne dit plus rien et je montai sur lui. Mon érection était bien entamée mais je voulais attendre et mieux profiter ensuite. Nous avions environ trois heures devant nous et je comptais bien en utiliser chaque minute.

Je mis un peu d'huile dans ma main et commençai à masser aussi délicatement que possible, telle une caresse, ses épaules. Petit à petit, je créais un mouvement de rotation avec mes pouces tout en descendant, suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Je pouvais aussi dire qu'il appréciait mon traitement car il laissait quelques petits gémissements de bien-être passer ses lèvres.

**.**

**.**

Je commençai sérieusement à regretter mon idée de cadeau. J'avais mal au bras, mal au dos, et franchement, si masser son corps quand il était sur le ventre était sans problème, le masser avec vue sur son sexe était un tout autre problème. D'ailleurs, j'allais arriver justement à ce dernier, ayant bientôt fini de cajoler son torse.

Sans plus attendre, je pris son sexe en main et le massai sur toute sa longueur. Avec l'huile, ma main glissa comme sur du beurre et je pus sentir que si je n'y allais pas plus vite avec le massage, c'était moi qui allais passer à la casserole, chose que je ne voulais pas, et cela n'était pas dans mes plans.

Avec un regard qui ne quitta pas celui de mon aimé, je l'amenai à la jouissance avec seulement mes caresses. Quand il eut fini de se vider en plusieurs jets, je m'abaissai et tel un félin devant un bol de lait, je me léchai les lèvres et commençai à nettoyer son essence de plaisir. Et le goût déjà assez prononcé de son sperme lié avec celui de mon huile de massage saveur mangue et fruits de la passion était certes inédit, mais pas dégoûtant.

Pendant tout mon nettoyage, je pus entendre des « j'y crois pas », « mon Dieu, je suis mort en fait » et autres phrases comiques. Une fois mon labeur finit, je continuai mon massage en commençant par sa cuisse gauche et ensuite la droite, ses mollets et enfin ses pieds où je lui fis le plus incroyable des massages de plante de pieds. Et son corps vu de là où j'étais était magnifique. Il luisait faiblement à la lumière tamisée et n'en était que plus désirable.

* * *

***** **Ce massage vous a-t-il plu?** *****

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 11 republié corrigé le 18 mars 2013_


	12. Le 26 septembre 1997

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le 26 septembre 1997**

* * *

**POV Harry **_(Vingt quatre jours plus tard)_

Je sortais de la Tête du Sanglier où je venais de vivre une partie de jambes en l'air inoubliable avec mon petit-ami et marchais désormais en direction du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux quand j'entendis un drôle de bruit. Je courus alors droit devant moi pour voir d'où cela venait, quand arrivé au bout de la rue je vis sur ma droite une troupe de Mangemorts. Retenant mon souffle, je voulus courir en arrière pour m'assurer qu'il serait hors de danger mais quelqu'un m'empoigna. Je fus tiré vers la gauche et malgré tous mes efforts pour me dégager, je ne pus me défaire de cette prise.

Quand enfin mon agresseur s'arrêta, je pus voir qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione ainsi que Ron et que nous étions devant le magasin que je voulais rejoindre encore quelques instants plus tôt. J'allais leur demander de se mettre à l'abri quand une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre derrière nous. Je fus alors encore une fois tiré, mais cette fois-ci à l'intérieur du magasin, où je pus voir que plusieurs élèves y étaient déjà.

Je voulais aller dehors moi ! (On dirait un gosse qui fait un caprice ^^)

Quand mes amis daignèrent enfin me lâcher, je fis volte-face au comptoir où étaient Fred et George quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Il était là, blessé mais là, bien vivant et je l'espérais en sécurité.

- Tiens la fouine, on fuit ses copains, entendis-je dire Ron.

Malheureusement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'envoyer un regard noir à mon ami qui, merci Merlin, ne le vit pas, fixant toujours Draco. Je revins en arrière près de « mes amis ».

Plus le temps passait et plus je réfléchissais à un moyen de nous mettre à l'abri et plus j'avais l'impression de connaître la solution sans la voir.

- Malfoy, tu es blessé… viens à l'arrière-boutique, j'ai de quoi faire, entendis-je l'un des jumeaux.

Je le fixai avec une certaine peur.

Allait-il le blesser ou réellement le soigner ?

Je vis Draco me lancer un bref regard et sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais parti près de Fred ou George, je ne les reconnaissais jamais à vrai dire, et vis avec bonheur mon homme venir vers nous. Je poussai un petit soupir d'effroi quand je vis les blessures qu'il avait. Il avait du sang qui coulait de sa tempe, il ne bougeait plus son bras gauche. Pas un problème en soit vu qu'il était droitier pour se défendre, mais quand même.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je fus tiré par le roux dans l'arrière-boutique. Quand je fus enfin assis sur une chaise, je vis qu'il présentait un tabouret à Draco pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et recevoir des soins.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là Harry, je connais ta haine pour lui, lança mon ami.

- Justement, dis-je après un petit temps, je tiens à être là au cas où il t'attaquerait.

Plus personne ne parla ensuite, et je vis petit à petit mon bébé se détendre et recevoir les soins. Il grimaça quand son bras bougea mais ensuite, serra les mâchoires pour cacher sa douleur. Et puis, le jumeau quitta la pièce. Sans plus attendre, je me ruai sur mon homme et l'embrassai partout sur le visage.

- J'ai eu si peur mon amour… je voulais revenir vers toi mais j'ai…

- J'ai vu mon cœur, dit-il en embrassant lui aussi mon visage, mais retourne à ta place…

Je repris place et ayant oublié où j'étais, je scrutai la pièce mais vis avec un certain soulagement qu'il n'y avait personne. Je fis alors un petit « je t'aime » mimé avec mes lèvres avant le retour de non plus un, mais des jumeaux.

- Bon Malfoy, je connais un sort pour ton bras… si tu me le permets, je veux bien te le faire. Ce sera un peu douloureux mais ton bras sera comme neuf.

- Heu, pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Osa-t-il demander.

- Parce que tu es ici et non là dehors à détruire les magasins.

- Bien lancé Fred !

Alors c'était Fred qui avait soigné mon bébé.

Dans le fond, je ne regretterais pas de leur avoir offert ma récompense pour ouvrir leur magasin.

- Et puis, tu sors avec Harry alors… lança George.

Je m'étranglai et lançai un regard incrédule aux jumeaux quand Fred repris :

- Je vous ai vu vous compter fleurette et puis, moi et George, on se doutait que tu avais quelqu'un dans ton cœur pour être aussi maussade durant les vacances…

-… et en plus, il fallait bien un Malfoy pour battre Ginny, ré-argumenta George.

- Et vous n'êtes pas en colère ? Demandai-je.

- Non, tu as l'air totalement amoureux et lui aussi…

-… et puis, qui sommes-nous pour te reprocher quoi que ce soit ?

- Pour moi, vous êtes ma famille, dis-je les regardant choqué d'une telle réaction.

- Ben justement, nous…

-… on veut ton bonheur !

- Merci, fis-je la voix remplie d'émotion.

Je me levai et allai les serrer dans mes bras.

- Merci, merci, merci, dis-je. Mais vous devez…

- Motus et bouche cousue !

- Aussi muet qu'une tombe ! Dirent-ils ensemble.

- Une seule question, depuis combien de temps tu nous caches ça Harry ?

- Depuis la Saint-Valentin, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Oh… eh bien, c'est du sérieux entre vous, s'exclama l'un des jumeaux.

- Heu… oui, dit Draco. Je l'aime vous savez et je ne suis plus pour le Lord Noir.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais soigner le bras et ensuite, on retourne au magasin…

- Oui, sinon, cela va faire suspect…

-… je suis même assez surpris que Ron…

-… ne soit pas déjà venu voir…

-… ce qu'il se passait ici.

- Merci, dit Draco.

- De rien…

Je vis alors une main se tendre.

- Fred Weasley, Sang Pur, pauvre et complètement fou.

Je fus heureux de voir un sourire sur le visage de mon bébé et de voir sa main se tendre à son tour.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Mangemort, porteur de la marque, Sang Pur, riche et complètement amoureux du survivant.

- Enchanté Draco.

- Enchanté Fred !

- Bon les deux dégénérés, j'ai fini, on n'y va !

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier… Moi, c'est George Weasley, pauvre, bla bla bla, jumeau de cet énergumène, dit-il en tendant sa main.

- Enchanté George et…

Il se reprocha alors et murmura assez fort pour qu'on l'entende :

- Bonne chance avec ton frère !

Je ris, fis un rapide baiser à ma moitié et rejoignis les autres dans la boutique. Je pus voir que les Aurors étaient intervenus et que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Je repris alors ma position devant le comptoir, avec vue sur Draco, qui lui préféra s'éloigner pour reprendre son « rôle » d'ennemi. Je soufflai et priai pour pouvoir faire confiance aux jumeaux. Ma relation avec Draco devait rester secrète tant que la guerre n'était pas finie.

* * *

***** **Comment trouvez-vous cette rencontre avec les jumeaux ? *******

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 12 republié corrigé le 18 mars 2013_


	13. Le 24 décembre 1997

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le 24 décembre 1997**

* * *

**POV Draco **_(Trois mois plus tard)_

- Dray, reviens maintenant, entendis-je crier Harry.

- Ton homme te réclame, lança Fred du dessus du chaudron.

- Hum, dis-je en continuant de couper mes ailes de chauves-souris.

- Tu pourrais me passer le cheveu de Gobelin après ta découpe.

- Hum, fis-je en hochant la tête.

- Bon Dray, je ne suis pas venu passer Noël ici pour que tu passes ton temps dans cette salle de potions… stoppe ce que tu fais et viens dans le salon !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il claquait déjà la porte.

- Si tu veux du sexe, tu devrais le rejoindre Dray… je continue et je vous rejoins ensuite pour le jeu moldu que mon père nous a ramené.

Je soufflai de mécontentement mais obtempérai quand même.

- J'aurais tant voulu continuer la potion avec toi, dis-je en me frottant les mains avec une serviette.

- Je sais… mais t'inquiète donc pas, on aura d'autres occasions comme celle-ci !

Je lui fis un signe de la main et sortis de la pièce. Je pus voir qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation de Quidditch et pour me faire pardonner, je vins me mettre dans son dos. Je nichai la tête contre son cou et déposai quelques petits baisers.

- Et Fred ? Demanda George.

- Potion, répondis-je en faisant courir mon nez sur _sa_ mâchoire.

- Je vais le chercher, on va passer au dessert et ensuite, c'est le jeu, dit-il.

Dès qu'il quitta la pièce, je tournai _son_ visage et l'embrassai à en perdre haleine.

- C'est notre premier réveillon et tu l'aurais passé devant un chaudron si je n'étais pas venu te chercher, dit-il boudeur.

- Désolé, soufflai-je m'en rendant compte, mais c'est une potion encore jamais faite et…

- Oublie, dit-il en s'emparant de ma bouche une nouvelle fois.

**.**

**.**

- Joyeux Noël mon bébé, dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Joyeux Noël mon amour, murmurai-je de la même manière.

- Joyeux…

-… Noël !

- Les cadeaux, dit George.

Je vis Harry sortir un petit paquet de derrière le sapin. Puis il fit ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Il mit un genou à terre et me dit en vrillant son regard au mien :

- Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait… mais toi non plus, dit-il en riant tendrement…

Il souffla et continua :

- Mais je t'aime comme ça et je souhaite faire ma vie à tes côtés Draco, alors…

- Vas-y…

-… continue, soufflèrent les jumeaux.

- Merci les gars, dit-il ne quittant pas mon regard qui devenait flou dû à la montée de larmes…

- De rien ! Firent-ils en cœur.

- Bon… ok, je reprends… Draco, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Sachant pertinemment que je ne réussirais pas à sortir le moindre mot, je m'accroupis face à lui, pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai désespérément. Jamais je n'aurais cru à ce cadeau et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il répondit bien évidemment à mon baiser et ce fut un raclement de gorge qui nous fit nous séparer.

- Alors ? Demanda Fred.

- Oui, répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, oui, oui, ajoutai-je en ponctuant chaque oui d'un baiser.

Je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues et les essuyai à l'aide de ma bouche. Je mis ensuite la tête contre son cou et dis pour que lui seul entende :

- Oui, je veux bien t'épouser… mille fois oui. Je t'aime…

Je lui fis ensuite le plus beau des suçons. Après ce petit intermède, j'offris mes cadeaux. Tout d'abord celui d'Harry qui était minable comparé au sien. Je vis par la même occasion que mon cadeau n'était pas une bague mais un bracelet. Il était simple, en argent massif avec juste l'inscription « A mon Sky que j'aime ».

Et moi, minable comme j'étais, je lui avais juste offert un « chèque cadeau » chez Madame Guipure mais aussi une magnifique robe de sorcier vert émeraude, comme ses yeux. J'offris ensuite les cadeaux à Fred et George, un balai dernier cri. J'avais bien pensé à ce cadeau pour Harry mais il était très content de son Éclair de Feu alors j'avais opté pour lui offrir la possibilité de se refaire une garde-robe avec des habits à sa taille.

Je reçus de la part de Fred un livre de potions axées sur les guérisons et une écharpe aux couleurs de ma maison, faite par George lui-même. La soirée se passa ensuite vraiment bien jusqu'à la fameuse partie de Mo-no-po-ly à laquelle je me fis battre, moi Draco Lucius Malfoy, par un minus n'y connaissant rien en affaire j'ai nommé Harry Potter.

* * *

***** **_Que pensez-vous de cette demande en mariage assez particulière ? _*******

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 13 republié corrigé le 20 mars 2013_


	14. Le 25 décembre 1997

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le 25 décembre 1997**

* * *

**POV** **Harry**

Je faisais ma petite danse de la victoire en riant de la tête de mon amour. Je voyais encore un autre côté de sa personnalité : mauvais perdant !

- Fais pas la tête Dray, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as perdu tout de même, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- Si c'est ta faute, tu aurais pu me vendre ce satané terrain bleu foncé au lieu de le vendre à George !

- Mais tu n'avais même pas l'autre, expliquai-je en riant.

- Ca je le sais, triple buse, mais j'aurais racheté l'autre à George, comme ça, j'aurais pu te ruiner plus facilement.

- Dray, tu gagneras la prochaine fois, lança Fred, mon sauveur du moment.

J'avais désormais un bon moyen de les différencier, car l'un appelait Draco « Draco » et celui-là était George, tandis que Fred l'appelait « Dray » comme moi, ou plutôt l'inverse car c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé, comme il avait trouvé en mon homme un véritable ami, et maintenant, je pouvais différencier les jumeaux.

- J'exige de rejouer immédiatement, fit Draco boudeur.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vis malheureusement qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin.

- Dray, on devrait rentrer à présent, il se fait tard.

Je me rassis près de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

- Boude pas, tu n'es pas beau comme ça !

- Tu as entendu ça Fred ! Il ne me trouve pas beau quand je boude.

- Tu es toujours beau Draco…

-… surtout quand tu ne boudes pas, répliqua George.

- Ha ha ha ! Je me marre tout seul les gars. Bon et bien, allons-y alors.

- Vous revenez le trente et un ? Demanda George.

- Nous ne voulons pas déranger et puis, vous devriez au moins fêter celui-là avec votre famille, répondis-je.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça…

-… on peut au moins, pour une fois, le faire avec nos amis…

-… et pas la famille !

**.**

**.**

- Il me reste combien de temps ? Demandai-je tout bas.

- Environ vingt minutes, répondit-il en continuant ses caresses sur mon dos.

- Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ?

- Absolument ! Et un mariage sorcier, pour la vie !

Je me redressai et le regardai confus.

- Comment ça un mariage sorcier ?

- Tu…

Il fit une pause.

- C'est vrai, tu as été élevé chez des moldus. Eh bien, un mariage sorcier lie la magie des deux sorciers, ce qui les lie à vie.

- Et on doit faire quoi ?

- Rien, juste se présenter devant un maître de cérémonie, se tenir la main, dire « oui, je le veux » et consommer le mariage rapidement.

- Consommer ?

- Faire ce que nous venons de faire.

Il rit et me poussa sur le dos.

- Tu pensais à quoi en me demandant en mariage, si tu ne connaissais pas le mariage sorcier ?

- A un mariage à la moldue en fait.

- Et cela consiste en quoi ?

- A un « oui je le veux » devant témoins, un bout de papier disant que nous sommes mariés, répondis-je tout piteux.

Il vint m'embrasser près de la clavicule et dit dans un murmure :

- Nous allons nous marier sous de fausses identités à la moldue et quand la guerre sera finie…

Il prit possession de ma bouche et aspira tout mon air. Je ne pus résister et liai ma langue à la sienne, tiède et douce.

- Nous nous lierons en bons sorciers et tu seras à moi pour la vie, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord mais quand allons-nous nous marier à la moldue ?

- Je propose pendant les vacances de printemps.

Je réfléchis à cette pseudo date et trouvai cela trop loin mais en même temps, nous n'avions pas le choix.

- Et qui seront nos témoins ? Demandai-je en me souvenant qu'il en fallait.

- Moi, j'prends Fred ! S'exclama Draco.

- Hum, oui, juste, les jumeaux. Mais attention, dis-je en inversant les rôles, ne me quitte pas pour Fred ou sinon je te tue, et lui aussi.

- Pas de souci, il est juste un bon ami, c'est mon seul ami à vrai dire, dit-il en changeant d'expression.

Je pus voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux alors je fis ce que pouvais faire de mieux pour la faire disparaître. Je fis glisser ma main vers son entrejambe qui après quelques caresses fut dressé et sans plus attendre, je m'empalai sur lui. Le faire sans même me préparer me fit extrêmement mal mais je fermai les yeux et soudai mes lèvres aux siennes pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte.

- MERLIN HARRY, CA VA ?

Je hochai la tête et cherchai ses mains que je trouvais assez rapidement.

- Bébé, enlève-toi, ça te fais mal, je ne suis pas aveugle par Salazar, tu as mal !

- Non, couinai-je, c'est bon, laisse-moi juste le temps de m'adapter.

Jamais plus on ne m'y reprendra. Autant j'adorais quand c'était brusque et fort, mais là, sans aucune préparation, mon cul me brûlait comme jamais, je me sentais étiré douloureusement et j'avais même la sensation que du liquide glissait entre mes cuisses.

Je sentis brusquement sa main sur mon sexe et il commença à passer son pouce sur la fente de mon gland. Mon sexe ayant ramolli face à ma douleur reprit fièrement du service et quand Draco commença à me masturber avec douceur et rapidité, je me mis à bouger de haut en bas. D'abord un petit peu, puis mon mouvement se fit de plus en plus ample.

- Mordred…

J'ouvris les yeux et vis que ceux de mon amour étaient fermés et qu'il crispait sa mâchoire.

- Ca va ? Demandai-je avec inquiétude en stoppant mes allées et venues.

- Oui, je dois juste me retenir… c'est trop bon… bouge… s'te plait… bouge.

Je compris mieux et repris mon mouvement de bassin. Nous n'avions jamais essayé cette position et je devais avouer qu'elle n'était pas désagréable quand le plaisir était présent.

Je pouvais choisir moi-même la cadence et la force tout en le recevant. Le dominé-dominant, et cela était encore plus jouissif. Je me laissai aller au plaisir et accélérai de plus en plus, faisant s'entrechoquer mes fesses sur ses cuisses. Je fus encore plus heureux quand il se mit à venir à moi avec fermeté. Je laissai aller ma tête en arrière et extériorisai mon plaisir par des gémissements et des cris des plus suggestifs.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 14 republié corrigé le 20 mars 2013_


	15. Le 12 juin 1998, Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le 12 juin 1998, Partie 1/2**

* * *

**POV** **Draco **_(Six mois plus tard)_

- Putain lâchez-moi ! Criai-je.

- Fred, tiens-le, j'arrive ! Dit mon traître de mari**.

- Merlin Fred, pas toi, soufflai-je, n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

- Désolé Dray, mais Harry ne pourra pas se concentrer te sachant au combat.

- Mais je veux me battre, je ne suis pas un lâche, m'exclamai-je.

- Bon sang Fred, tiens-le mieux que ça ! Gémit George.

- On fait peut-être une bêtise, constata mon ami.

-…

- Oui, lâchez-moi ! On va tous aller régler son compte à face de serpent et puis on fêtera ça, soufflai-je dans l'espoir de les faire me lâcher.

- Ca y est, je l'ai ! Cria Harry.

- Harry, arrête ça, dis-je en me débattant encore plus.

- Mon bébé, je suis désolé mais c'est pour le bien de tous et le mien avant tout !

Il avança sa main vers mon visage, cette même main qui tenait cette petite fiole bien connue : potion de sommeil sans rêve.

- Ne me fais pas ça mon amour, suppliai-je. Laisse-moi être à tes côtés.

- NON !

Je sentis le liquide couler dans ma bouche. Je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas avaler mais ce sale traître me massa la gorge et je fus obligé de boire. Quand tout fut dans mon estomac, je savais que j'avais perdu.

- Salaud !

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, répondis-je en me souvenant que si moi j'allais dormir, lui, il irait combattre le plus puissant mage noir avec tout le monde.

- Reviens-moi, murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Promis mon cœur ! A la vie, à la mort, dit-il contre mes lèvres.

- Pardonne-moi, ajouta Fred.

- Quand tu reviendras sale traître, je te pardonnerai, dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui, tête qui tournait déjà.

- Bon, il faut y aller…

-… les autres doivent se demander…

-… où nous sommes passés, finit Fred.

- D'accord, dit Harry. Bon, je te promets de revenir et de t'épouser.

- Tu as intérêt petit con, fis-je en prenant ma chaine avec mon alliance.

- Je t'aime mon cœur, puisses-tu me pardonner un jour.

Il m'embrassa et embrassa mon alliance. Je voulus en faire de même avec la sienne mais je me sentis tomber dans les vapes. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas et une petite voix me glissa à l'oreille :

- Retrouve-moi devant le passage de la grande armure Dray…

Je ne compris pas et tombai dans le sommeil.

**.**

**.**

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, dis-je à mon ami.

- Il fallait bien prouver au reste du monde que les Malfoy avaient un cœur, expliqua-t-il.

- Bon, on y va et on essaie de revenir vivants, soufflai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Celui qui tue le plus de Mangemorts pourra concocter la prochaine potion ! S'exclama Fred.

- Ok, mais fais attention.

Je le pris dans mes bras et pris ensuite le chemin du parc de Poudlard.

- Dray ?

Je me retournai vers Fred et vis qu'il avait un étrange regard.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me fais pas regretter mon geste et si jamais, enfin tu sais… dis à George de tenir le coup.

Je revins sur mes pas et le giflai de toutes mes forces.

- Ne dis pas de conneries ! Tu m'entends ?

Il ne dit rien mais me prit dans ses bras.

- C'n'est pas des conneries Dray alors promets-moi.

Je pleurai contre son épaule et lui promis.

- Et puis, j'ai p't'être été ton témoin au mariage moldu, mais je dois encore faire mon boulot à ton mariage sorcier, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ouais, dis-je en riant, sinon qui va me souler ? Demandai-je pour la forme.

* * *

_** Draco et Harry se sont mariés pendant les vacances de printemps, en Belgique sous de fausses identités, étant partis en vacances dans le nord de la France._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 15 republié corrigé le 20 mars 2013_


	16. Le 12 juin 1998, Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le 12 juin 1998, Partie 2/2**

* * *

**POV** **Harry**

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Je voyais des corps partout et ne voyais plus mes amis. Étaient-ils au moins encore en vie ?

Je l'espérais de tout cœur !

Je pensai soudain à mon petit mari qui dormait paisiblement et cela me remonta le moral. Il n'allait pas être en danger, et je pourrais me blottir contre lui dès que Voldemort serait détruit.

J'esquivai tout à coup un sort et lançai un stupéfix. J'avais beau savoir que j'allais devoir tuer un homme, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, je n'arrivais pas à prononcer les deux mots qui évoquaient trop pour moi la mort de mes parents.

- Potter, le Lord vient d'arriver, cria Snape en se débattant avec deux Mangemorts.

D'ailleurs ces derniers avaient été saisis quand au dernier moment, Snape était venu rejoindre Dumbledore pour combattre du bon côté. Et je pouvais voir sur son visage, même si ce dernier était sous une couche de sang et de boue, qu'il était enfin heureux de se montrer tel qu'il était.

- Bon sang Potter, arrêtez de rêvasser et partez faire votre boulot, dit-il avant de lui-même stupéfixer un des Mangemorts.

Je fis un hochement de tête et partis vers la direction que prenait son bras. J'esquivais autant que possible les sorts et autres, quand je croisai Remus qui me semblait-il se battait contre Greyback. J'allais l'aider quand il me dit sans même arrêter de se défendre :

- Pas moi Harry, Voldemort, occupe-toi de Voldemort !

J'avais envie de crier au monde entier ma rage car je pouvais très bien voir qu'il ne faisait pas le poids mais fus satisfait quand je vis Fred venir à son aide. Je repris alors mon chemin.

Et plus j'avançais, plus je devais enjamber des corps couverts de boue et de sang, Mangemorts et Aurors, et surtout des élèves, des élèves et encore des élèves qui ne méritaient pas ce sort-là, bon ou mauvais côté.

Une larme coula sur ma joue droite quand je sortis enfin de cet enfer-là. Je vis alors ce que je n'aurais pas dû voir, ou plutôt ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir de toute ma vie.

Plus loin, je pus très nettement voir Voldemort avec son bras droit qui s'était évadé d'Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy, qui ne portait plus son masque de Mangemort. Il faisait face à deux autres Mangemorts qui retenaient mon mari, celui-là même qui devait être en sécurité à la maison en France. Et puis, j'entendis :

- Tue-le Lucius, tue ce traître pour moi, ordonna Voldemort.

- A vos ordres Maître, susurra-t-il avec une voix qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Lucius avança plus près de Draco et j'entendis :

- Un dernier mot, cher fils indigne ?

Je voulus bouger, aller défendre mon bien-aimé, mais mon corps ne bougea pas, il était pris de peur, cette peur que j'avais justement refusée en l'empêchant de venir combattre.

- Va en enfer… et sache que je ne regrette rien !

Je vis mon mari cracher à la figure de son père et puis, malgré moi, je vis Lucius pointer sa baguette vers mon mari et la seconde suivante, une lumière mauve le touchait.

J'entendis face de serpent rire et féliciter son cher bras droit. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes quand je vis _son_ corps tomber au sol entre les deux Mangemorts qui le tenaient. Mon corps reprit alors ses esprits et je me ruai baguette levée vers eux. Ce fut sans même un remords et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, avec toute ma rage et ma peine, que je criai les deux mots à l'encontre de Voldemort. Je le vis s'abattre dans un cri atroce, et me tournai ensuite vers _son_ assassin. Avant qu'il ne puisse me dire quoi que ce soit, je lançai un doloris. Je voulais qu'il souffre comme je souffrais en cet instant. Et puis, me souvenant de mon mari mort à quelques mètres de moi, je lançai un stupéfix et courus vers lui.

Je me laissai tomber et fus heureux de voir qu'il vivait encore.

- Oh mon amour ! Reste avec moi, dis-je en cherchant la blessure.

Il avait du sang qui coulait de sa bouche mais je ne voyais rien à l'extérieur. Je ne pouvais soigner sa blessure si je ne la voyais pas, sinon, je pouvais empirer la situation.

- Bébé, reste avec moi, dis-je le voyant fermer les yeux.

- Je… je t'ai… je t'aime Harry.

- Chut mon amour, garde des forces… et moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé alors reste avec moi !

Je redressai la tête et commençai à appeler à l'aide, je voulais qu'on le sauve ! Je sentis tout à coup une main agripper mon col.

- Bague… ta…

Je lui mis un doigt sur sa bouche et tirai sur ma chaine. Je défis la bague et la passai à mon doigt. Je fis la même chose pour la sienne et ensuite, liai nos mains.

- Mon cœur, reste avec moi, je t'en prie, suppliai-je.

Je le soulevai et le pris dans mes bras. Je pleurais, appelais à l'aide et le berçais. Je ne voulais pas le perdre !

- S'il te plait Draco, ne t'endors pas, suppliai-je en sentant sa respiration diminuer comme quand il s'endormait.

- Froid… mal… veux dormir… laisse-moi dormir, murmura-t-il avec difficulté, le sang coulant toujours de sa bouche.

Il toussa et je pris son visage en coupe.

- Je t'aime et je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de me laisser… reste avec moi !

Il hocha la tête et vint se repositionner contre mon cou. J'en profitai pour regarder la bataille qui n'en était plus une. Je réitérai alors mon appel à l'aide et vis enfin, au bout du champ de bataille, Snape me lancer un regard. M'avait-il entendu ?

- Ry… j'aime… cuse-moi…

- Chut mon cœur, Snape arrive, il va te soigner et tout redeviendra comme avant… reste juste éveillé.

Je vis avec soulagement Snape appeler Pomfresh qui courait à présent vers nous. Je repris son visage dans la main et fis un petit bisou sur sa bouche.

- Les secours arrivent bébé…

Par contre, je pris conscience d'une chose importante, je ne sentais plus son souffle. Je le secouai alors en l'appelant mais rien.

« Non, non et non ! Pas ça, je vous en prie ».

- Bébé, s'il te plait, dis-je en le rapprochant de moi, parle-moi, respire, ne me laisse pas…

- Harry, il est mort, entendis-je.

Je jetai un regard noir à l'infirmière et vis avec stupeur que plusieurs personnes étaient autour de nous.

- Non… vérifiez, il dort juste !

- Harry, cela fait au moins vingt minutes que tu es là, à le bercer mon petit.

Je secouai la tête et l'embrassai encore et encore, le suppliant de revenir. Je pouvais sentir le goût de son sang mais je m'en fichais à cet instant.

- Quelqu'un peut enlever Harry de là et lui enlever le sort, entendis-je.

Je relevai à nouveau la tête et vis malgré mes larmes que celui qui avait parlé n'était autre que mon meilleur ami.

- Pou... pour… pourquoi tu dis ça, bégayai-je.

- Mais c'est pourtant clair, dit-il en tenant son bras droit qui saignait abondamment, tu pleures un Malfoy, Harry, un Malfoy ! Tu as certainement reçu un sort de confusion.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je fis un baiser sur le front de mari et le déposai doucement au sol. Ensuite, je me ruai sur mon ami qui tomba au sol. Et puis, tout devint noir.

.

.

Je pouvais entendre des tas de voix, des pleurs et des cris de douleurs autour de moi. Étais-je en plein cauchemar ? Je tâtai la place à côté de moi et sentis qu'il n'y avait que le vide. Je me redressai soudainement, me souvenant de tout. Je priais Salazar, Godric et autres que tout ceci n'était pas vrai, que j'étais en fait dans ses bras, en train de faire un énième cauchemar.

Mais non, j'entendais toujours les même bruits, je m'armai de courage et ouvris les yeux. Je remarquai que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Je fis le tour de la pièce des yeux et vis devant moi la famille Weasley… mais ils n'étaient pas autour de mon lit.

Je sortis de ce dernier et me rendis compte que je portais un pyjama et que j'étais pieds nus. Le sol était glacial. Je posai les pieds l'un devant l'autre et en quelques pas silencieux, je me retrouvai au bord de l'autre lit. Mais je ne vis rien, Charlie et Bill me bloquant la vue.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Oh Harry, entendis-je la voix de Ginny.

Elle me sauta dans les bras mais quelqu'un l'écarta rapidement et ce fut au tour de Ron et ensuite de Molly de venir me prendre dans leur bras.

- Oh Harry, c'est affreux, entendis-je me dire Molly.

Je pleurai sur son épaule, soulagé qu'elle comprenne ma douleur.

- Merci Molly… vous savez, il avait un bon fond… il ne le montrait pas, c'est tout.

Je me remis ensuite à pleurer quand j'entendis :

- De qui il parle là ? Demanda Charlie. Fred était gentil avec tout le monde !

Je pus entendre qu'il pleurait et Bill le réconfortait tant bien que mal.

Fred, pourquoi me parlait-il de Fred ?

Je repoussai Ron qui était toujours dans mes bras et vis qu'il pleurait lui aussi. Et même si j'aurais souhaité qu'il pleure mon mari, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Je regardai alors le lit qui m'était à présent visible et vis avec terreur que c'était ni plus ni moins que le corps étendu, sans vie, de Fred.

- Non… non, non, non… pas lui, dis-je en regardant la famille Weasley, pas lui, répétai-je en reculant. Draco et ensuite lui… Qui d'autres ai-je perdu dans cette foutue bataille ? Criai-je hors de moi.

- Harry, dit Molly, nous devons te dire que Fred est mort en voulant sauver Remus sauf que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a survécu.

Je la regardai qui tentait de s'approcher de moi mais reculai. Je pus alors voir que l'infirmerie était remplie de famille en deuil.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Deux jours, entendis-je dire une voix féminine derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Tonks les yeux rouges avec Teddy dans ses bras.

- Il est… mort ? Demandai-je sans savoir dire autre chose.

Elle ferma les yeux et hocha ensuite la tête en guise de réponse. Elle fit alors un signe de la tête et je vis sur un lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, Remus, le dernier des maraudeurs, mort lui aussi. Je me mis alors à chercher frénétiquement mon mari des yeux mais je ne le vis nulle part.

- George, où est-il ?

-…

- GEORGE OU EST-IL !?

Je me sentis tiré en arrière et vis avec joie que c'était George, le teint blafard qui me conduisait vers le fond de l'infirmerie où il y avait effectivement un rideau tiré. Il me laissa seul devant le rideau blanc et avec délicatesse et lenteur, je l'ouvris.

Je vis alors mon ange, mon petit mari, là, blanc comme jamais, habillé d'un simple pyjama, allongé sur le lit. Il avait l'air si serein. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer de nouveau et m'avançai pour me blottir contre lui.

- Tu m'as abandonné… tu n'avais pas le droit bébé. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi, soufflai-je.

- Potter, entendis-je une voix cassante et sifflante.

Je jetai un regard autour de moi et vis avec une peur certaine Snape qui était assis sur une chaise au bout du lit. Par pur instinct de sécurité, je pris la main de mon époux quand je me rendis compte qu'il manquait quelque chose de vraiment important. Sa bague avait disparu !

- Où est sa bague ? Demandai-je en fixant Snape d'un regard noir.

- De quelle bague parlez-vous Potter ? Et que faites-vous là ? Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser maintenant qu'il est mort ?!

- Ne jouez pas avec moi professeur, ce n'est pas le moment, dis-je en sentant ma magie m'échapper malgré moi, où est sa bague ?

- Mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez et veuillez descendre du lit de Draco.

Il eu du mal à prononcer son prénom et je pus sentir de la peine ainsi que de la tristesse, mais je voulais savoir où était sa putain de bague.

- Harry, tu va mieux mon garçon ?

Je me retournai et vis que Pomfresh était là, me regardant avec son regard rempli de questionnements.

- Oui, autant que je puisse aller. Où avez-vous mis la bague ?

- De quelle bague parles-tu Harry ?

Je me levai et sans même m'en rendre compte, la secouai de toutes mes forces en répétant de me rendre sa bague.

Puis, de nouveau le trou noir.

Seulement, je pus entendre une voix demander à ce que l'on me remette près de Draco.

* * *

***** **Que va-t-il advenir d'Harry ? Va-t-il crier au monde entier son amour perdu ? Va-t-il le rejoindre ?** *****

***** **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma bataille finale ?** *****

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 16 republié corrigé le 20 mars 2013_


	17. Le 13 juin 1998, Partie 1 sur 3

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le 13 juin 1998, Partie 1/3**

* * *

**POV** **George** **Weasley **_(Le lendemain)_

Je me sentais si vide, éteint, sans vie. Je voyais ma famille pleurer mon frère, ma moitié, et moi, alors, qui me pleurait ?

J'étais mort avec lui, je voulais le rejoindre.

Je pris de la distance et m'installai sur la chaise en face du lit qu'Harry avait utilisé plus tôt.

En parlant de lui, si j'avais su qu'il aurait fait cette crise pour la bague de son mari, je lui aurais rendue.

Quand j'avais vu que l'infirmière enlevait tous les bijoux pour les placer dans une boite, j'avais pensé sur le moment qu'Harry aurait voulu la garder près de lui.

Mon erreur était réparée à présent, car je l'avais remise discrètement à Draco.

**.**

**.**

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, me disant qu'ils nous attendaient tous les deux, certainement en riant devant un chaudron.

Ces deux là s'étaient trouvés.

Bon, pour Fred, je connaissais sa première idée en devenant ami avec Draco. Il voulait démontrer que les Weasley et les Malfoy pouvaient s'entendre, mais il avait gagné en Draco un ami, un vrai ami, sur qui il pouvait compter et parler.

Pour Draco, je ne savais pas la raison de cette amitié mais j'avais pu voir qu'il était sincère et qu'il aimait Fred comme un frère. Moi-même j'avais un lien d'amitié solide avec Draco même s'il s'entendait mieux avec Fred. Moi, je m'entendais mieux avec Harry.

Je sentis soudain les larmes sur mes joues. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Je ne me rendais même plus compte de mon corps, comme s'il était mort, attendant juste la mise en terre de mon frère.

- Hey George, ça va pas vieux ?

Je me redressai à l'entente de cette voix, cette voix que je n'étais plus censée entendre.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 17 republié corrigé le 26 mars 2013_


	18. Le 13 juin 1998, Partie 2 sur 3

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le 13 juin 1998, Partie 2/3**

* * *

**POV** **? **

J'avais mal partout et un mal de tête me donnait encore plus l'envie de vomir. Je voulais encore dormir, mais je pouvais sentir un souffle contre mon cou alors je me retournai tant bien que mal, voyant ou plutôt sentant que je n'avais pas beaucoup de place, et en ouvrant les yeux je le vis, là, dormant paisiblement. Il était si beau. Je ne pus m'en empêcher et l'embrassai délicatement.

J'avais eu si peur de mourir, l'abandonnant. Quand je m'étais fait prendre par ces Mangemorts en pleine bataille, j'avais vraiment cru que je n'y survivrais pas. Mais voilà, j'étais ici, dans ce lit, bien vivant.

Mon père avait-il raté son sort ? Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir lancé un Avada ?

Avait-il simulé ma mort ? M'avait-il aimé à ce point ? Quel sort avait-il bien pu me lancer ?

Je pus me souvenir d'une lumière mauve, mais aucun sortilège formulé dans mes souvenirs.

Mais le plus important, je n'étais pas mort et j'en étais le plus qu'heureux. J'avais tellement de choses à vivre avec Harry. Je cherchai alors sa main et sentis avec bonheur sa bague. Maintenant que la guerre était finie, enfin je l'espérais, nous pourrions désormais la garder en permanence et ne plus devoir la cacher sous nos habits, pendant à une chaine.

Je restais comme ça plusieurs minutes mais mon ventre réclama de la nourriture. Ne voulant pas réveiller mon amour, je descendis du lit le plus doucement possible sans faire de bruit, enfin c'est ce que j'aurais voulu mais je poussai un petit cri en sentant la froideur du sol. Je me jetai alors un coup d'œil et remarquai que je portais un simple pyjama blanc à rayure bleu.

Une fois mes pieds habitués à la fraicheur du sol, je remis le drap sur Harry, ne voulant pas qu'il attrape froid et partis à la recherche de nourriture. Sur mon chemin, je vis George, car c'était bien lui, je ne savais pas l'expliquer mais je pouvais les reconnaître sans même les entendre parler.

- Hey George, ça va pas vieux ? Demandai-je en avançant vers lui.

Il était blanc. Il devait certainement être malade, il devrait peut-être manger comme moi. D'ailleurs, il se redressa et me regarda choqué.

Quoi ?

- Draco !

Il courut pour me prendre dans ses bras et je ne pus que le prendre à mon tour. Il avait certainement dû s'inquiéter pour moi. D'ailleurs, Fred aussi !

- Où est ton frère ? Demandai-je en me reculant.

-…

Je le vis pleurer et tomber à genoux. Je m'accroupis et le pris dans mes bras.

- Il est blessé ? Demandai-je. Pas foutu de se battre sans se blesser celui-là ! Dis-je avec force. Où est-il que je lui en mette une ?!

- Là, répondit-il en pointant un lit où toutes les belettes étaient autour.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, je ne vis Fred nulle part.

Était-il vraiment blessé ?

Je me relevai rapidement et me ruai vers le lit, faisait fi des gens autour. Je vis un cadavre, blanc, sans vie, sans couleur. Je ne pus que me tenir au lit. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi avait disparu. Je n'entendais plus rien.

Il était mort ! Ce salaud avait osé mourir…

- Salaud, dis-je tout bas. Tu le savais hein, avec ta promesse à la noix !

Je marchai vers lui et lui fis un bisou sur le front.

- Avec qui je vais concocter des potions maintenant ?

- Quelle promesse ? Entendis-je.

Je me retournai et vis avec incrédulité George devant toute sa famille, il faisait même barrage avec son corps.

- Draco, quelle promesse ? Réentendis-je.

- Tu… Il m'a fait promettre de te dire que si cela tournait mal pour lui, que tu tiennes le coup, répondis-je sans émotion.

- Merlin, le salaud, s'il croit que je vais rester ici, dit-il.

- Mais il ne va pas rester comme ça, hein, soufflai-je en ayant un petit espoir, on peut le faire revenir, il doit bien y avoir un moyen.

- J'ai bien peur que non…

-…

- Mais je veux qu'il revienne moi, fis-je en laissant ma tristesse prendre le dessus. Il doit revenir, il doit être… il ne peut pas me laisser… ni toi…

- Dégage Malfoy, hurla la belette.

- Ron, ta gueule, dit George sans même le regarder. Si tu veux, tu peux avoir un petit moment avec lui… pour lui dire adieu…

Je vis ses yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes et il poussa ensuite sa famille. Le rideau fut tiré et je me retrouvai seul avec mon seul ami, mon seul frère.

J'allai près de lui et lui pris la main. Je ne savais plus quoi dire alors je restai là, à me remémorer nos moments.

Comment il m'avait soigné le premier jour de notre amitié, comment ensuite, on discutait potions et autres sortilèges.

J'aimais aussi rester avec lui et George à leur appartement, où l'on allait souvent avec Harry, ravis de pouvoir voir d'autres personnes en étant à deux. Et puis, je nous revis la veille de mon mariage, stressé qu'Harry change d'avis et comment il m'avait calmé, enfin lui et les litres d'alcool que j'avais bus et les corps des hommes qui dansaient dans la boîte de striptease où il m'avait emmené. Je me rappelais aussi les réveillons et nos délires…

- Tu vas me manquer p'tit con, murmurai-je en embrassant sa joue, vraiment me manquer.

Une de mes larmes coula sur son visage et je me fis la réflexion qu'il pleurait certainement son sort lui aussi.

Sans plus un regard, cela était au-dessus de mes forces, d'une main tremblante j'ouvris à nouveau le rideau et pris une fois de plus George dans mes bras.

- Il faut que tu tiennes le coup… il le voulait… s'il te plait, tiens le coup, soufflai-je contre son cou.

- J'sais pas… là c'est dur Draco, toi tu as encore Harry mais moi j'ai qui ?

- Le reste de ta famille, répondis-je.

- C'n'est pas le même Draco, ce n'est pas la même chose, murmura-t-il.

Puis d'un coup, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas et je vis quatre Aurors pénétrer avec force dans l'infirmerie.

- Nous venons chercher le corps du Mangemort, dit l'un d'entre eux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'infirmière qui était déjà devant eux.

- Pour le jeter dans la fosse avec les autres, aucun Mangemort n'a le droit à un enterrement digne, ordre du ministre Fudge lui-même.

- Eh bien, vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'emmener dans cette fosse puisqu'il est vivant, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle devait être fière de gâcher leur joie à ces petits cons.

Moi, Mangemort !? Non, mais oh, ça va quoi. J'ai rien fait de répréhensible depuis plus d'un an et j'ai combattu du bon côté, certes pas longtemps avant d'être capturé, mais quand même.

- Ah bon, dit un autre, et où se trouve Malfoy alors ?

- Là, ici, dirent Ron et Ginny en cœur.

Je me crispai sur place, car tout-à-coup, je ne trouvais pas le fait qu'être vivant était une échappatoire.

Je fus brusquement empoigné par deux Aurors.

- Mais lâchez-moi… je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! Criai-je.

L'un deux souleva ma manche et découvrit la marque.

MERDE !

- Et ça ?

Je reçus un coup derrière les genoux et ils me tirèrent vers la sortie.

- Où l'emmenez-vous ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Au Magenmagot, où tous les Mangemorts reçoivent le baiser du détraqueur.

Je me figeai et commençai à hurler après Harry. Je ne voulais pas mourir ! Mais ces deux fils de putes me tiraient sans même une difficulté.

- Laissez-le, dit mon ami, ce n'est pas un Mangemort…

- Et quelle est votre preuve, jeune impertinent ?

- Eh bien… c'est le… commença George.

_Pour répondre à vos futures questions concernant Draco, Lucius ne pouvait pas tuer son fils, même pour son maître, alors il lui a lancé un sort qui simulait la mort, d'où le sort couleur mauve et pas vert._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 18 republié corrigé le 26 mars 2013_


	19. Le 13 juin 1998, Partie 3 sur 3

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Le 13 juin 1998, Partie 3/3**

* * *

**POV Harry**

Je devais être en train de mourir car je pouvais entendre mon Draco m'appeler. Je me laissai alors aller, guider par sa voix. Mais plus je l'entendais et plus je pouvais entendre de la peur dans sa voix.

Je tentai de me réveiller ou même d'ouvrir les yeux pour le consoler, voir ce qui n'allait pas… mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ses cris devinrent de plus en plus forts et j'arrivai enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était pourtant pas là, près de moi.

Mais je l'entendais toujours m'appeler avec désespoir. Je me levai et tout en ouvrant le rideau à la volée, je vis mon mari se faire tirer par deux Aurors et George leur barrant le passage, il leur parlait même.

Pourquoi tenaient-ils mon mari comme ca ?

Et puis le pourquoi me fit tilt. L'infirmière avait certainement dû voir ça sa marque…

- Lâchez mon mari tout de suite ! Criai-je en courant vers eux.

Une fois arrivé près d'eux, je pris Draco et le plaçai derrière moi.

- Laissez-nous l'emmener Potter, il doit recevoir son châtiment comme tous les Mangemorts, dit l'Auror qui était près de la porte.

- Quoi ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Mon mari n'est pas Mangemort, expliquai-je en le mettant encore plus derrière moi.

- Bon, les gars, immobilisez-le et embarquons le Mangemort !

- Mais par Godric, je viens de vous…

- Stu…

- Stupéfix, dis-je vers l'Auror qui allait me lancer le même sort.

- Mais tu n'as aucune baguette, dit l'Auror plus proche de moi.

- Non… et maintenant vous allez gentiment faire demi-tour et ne jamais revenir avec l'espoir d'emmener mon mari avec vous ! Sifflai-je avec la fureur dans la voix.

- Malfoy est votre mari ? Mais vous n'êtes même pas inscrit comme tels au ministère, dit l'Auror qui était toujours près de la porte, certainement leur chef.

- Nous nous sommes mariés clandestinement, un mariage moldu, expliquai-je le voyant me dire que la clandestinité dans les mariages sorciers était impossible.

- Il dit vrai, Fred et moi avons même été leurs témoins, ajouta George.

- Alors, renchéris-je, si vous ne voulez pas avoir à faire à un nouveau Mage Noir, rayez mon mari de votre liste, conseillai-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Que fait-on Collins ? Demanda un des Aurors qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- On repart les mains vides et on explique au ministre la raison.

- Dites-lui que s'il ne m'écoute pas, je viendrai moi-même, l'assassin de Voldemort, le lui faire rentrer dans le crâne !

Je les vis sortir en vitesse, sentant certainement ma magie qui grondait autour de moi. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, je me retournai et dis d'une petite voix :

- Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, dis-moi que tu n'es pas mort, dis-moi que tu es bien là, vivant… s'il te plait.

Il ne me dit rien mais me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa désespérément. Je répondis et m'accrochai à lui comme s'il allait partir à tout moment et que j'allais me réveiller, à nouveau seul.

- J'ai eu si peur, glissa-t-il contre ma bouche, ils voulaient m'emmener au Magenmagot pour recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.

Je repris sa bouche encore plus désespérément et sans même m'en rendre compte, je nous avais poussés vers un lit vide. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors allongés, moi sur lui, et cette sensation me procura un tel réconfort. Il était chaud, et pas froid.

Si cela était un rêve, je ne voulais jamais me réveiller.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Demanda une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à mon ami Ron.

- Pour faire simple frérot, ton ami entretient une relation amoureuse avec Draco depuis la Saint-Valentin de l'année passée, ils se sont mariés pendant les vacances de printemps et là, si on ne les arrête pas, ils vont copuler.

Je ris et m'éloignai à contrecœur de ma moitié. Je pus alors voir que mon ami était à terre, évanoui, que Ginny était blanche, Molly et Arthur ouvraient la bouche tel des poissons mais bizarrement Bill et Charlie avaient l'air de le prendre bien.

**.**

**.**

- Alors, qui d'autre a perdu la vie dans la bataille ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire, dis-je en lui faisant un petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Je vais aller voir si quelqu'un a la Gazette du Sorcier.

Je me levai du petit lit de l'infirmerie et commençai à déambuler dans l'espoir d'entrevoir la Gazette. Je devais dire aussi qu'une fois cette question posée, j'avais été mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. J'avais oublié tout le reste, tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

- Harry, mon garçon, tu ne devrais pas tenir compagnie à… ton mari ? Entendis-je une voix connue.

- Professeur, en vérité, je cherche la Gazette pour connaître les combattants tombés au combat.

- Oh… eh bien, tu peux retourner auprès de Draco, je te fais envoyer aussi vite que possible la liste officielle des morts. Mais sache une chose, dit Dumbledore en posant une main sur mon épaule, tous ces gens dont le nom sera inscrit sur la liste avaient choisi de se battre et leur sort n'est en rien ta faute.

Je lui fis un petit hochement de tête et ravalai mes larmes. Il avait raison mais je m'en voulais énormément quand même. Il fit une légère pression sur mon épaule puis fit demi-tour.

Je retournai auprès de mon amour et me blottis dans ses bras. J'avais eu si peur, que même là, à l'instant, le sentant respirer et surtout m'embrasser le cou, je n'en revenais pas de ma chance, chance que personne d'autre n'avait eue. Ni Remus, ni Fred n'étaient revenus à la vie et encore moins les autres corps sans vie qui reposaient encore ici pour les derniers instant de veillée mortuaire.

« Pop »

- Maître Harry Potter, maître Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous amener ceci, maître Harry Potter, dit l'elfe avec plaisir.

Je me retournai et vis Dobby me tendre la Gazette. Je la lui pris des mains.

- Merci Dobby, tu peux disposer, dis-je gentiment.

- Merci maître Harry Potter, Dobby est toujours content de servir le maître.

« Pop »

- Harry, veux-tu bien jeter un œil pour connaitre le sort de mes parents s'il te plait.

Sans même répondre, je dépliai la Gazette et lus avec une certaine tristesse pour lui que non seulement son père avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur hier dans la journée, mais que sa mère avait été retrouvée dans les cachots de leur manoir, sans vie.

- Je… je ne sais pas comment te le dire mon bébé, mais ton père…

- Est-ce que mère au moins a survécu ?

Je fis non de la tête et vis ses lèvres trembler. L'instant d'après, les larmes commencèrent à couler. Je le pris dans mes bras et le berçai doucement, ne sachant pas quoi dire dans ces cas-là. Moi j'étais certes orphelin mais j'avais à peine un an quand ils étaient morts, tandis que Draco lui avait vécu dix-huit ans auprès de ses parents. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard et quand je fus sûr de ne pas le réveiller, je repris la Gazette et lus la liste des morts.

Quelques noms retinrent mon attention mais plus je lisais la liste et plus j'appréhendais le réveil de mon ange.

…

_Blaise Zabini, statut de Mangemort, mort au combat,_

_Pansy Parkinson, statut de Mangemort, morte au combat,_

_Théodore Nott, statut de Mangemort, __a __reçu le baiser du détraqueur,_

…

_Grégory Goyle, statut de Mangemort, __a __reçu le baiser du détraqueur,_

_Lucius Malfoy, statut de Mangemort, __a__ reçu le baiser du détraqueur,_

_Fred Weasley, membre de l'ordre du Phoenix, mort au combat,_

…

_Cho Chang, morte au combat,_

_Remus J. Lupin, membre de l'ordre du Phoenix, mort au combat,_

_Dean Thomas, mort au combat,_

_Minerva McGonagall, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, morte au combat,_

_Maugrey Alastor « Fol Œil », Auror et membre de l'ordre du Phoenix, mort au combat,_

…

_Anna Habbot, morte au combat,_

_Luna Lovegood, morte au combat,_

_Macnair, statut de Mangemort, mort au combat,_

_Greyback, statut de Mangemort, __a__ reçu le baiser du détraqueur,_

…

_Vincent Crabbe, statut de Mangemort, mort au combat,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange, statut de Mangemort, morte au combat,_

_Narcissa Malfoy, statut de Mangemort, retrouvée morte dans les cachots de son manoir,_

…

Et la liste était longue.

Je me recouchai auprès de mon mari et laissai les larmes couler pour toutes les personnes que je connaissais et qui avaient perdu la vie. Minerva, Cho, Dean, Luna, Remus, Fred… et tant d'autres.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Merci également pour vos reviews et vos mises en alertes *-***

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 19 republié corrigé le 26 mars 2013_


	20. Le 14 février 1999

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

Merci **Cloptre** pour ta review, mais aussi à tous les **anonyme**s ayant laissé une trace de leur passage au fur et à mesure de cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Le 14 février 1999**

_Huit mois plus tard_

_._

C'était le grand jour, le jour que tous les sorciers attendaient avec impatience pour voir les photos dans la Gazette.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le mariage de celui-qui-avait-vaincu-celui-dont-ne-devait-plus-p rononcer-le-nom avec le dernier Malfoy, Mangemort gracié par le ministre lui-même après la guerre. Tous les sorciers voulaient pouvoir assister au mariage sans vraiment le pouvoir.

Il n'y avait que la famille et les proches amis qui avaient le plaisir d'assister à cette union. L'homosexualité étant acceptée naturellement dans le monde sorcier, personne n'avait trouvé à redire au Sauveur pour sa relation, ils avaient même trouvé le couple touchant et ce dernier était toujours demandé dans les réceptions mondaines. Alors, en ce jour, et plus précisément dans la fabuleuse école qu'était Poudlard, après rénovation, l'union magique allait avoir lieu.

La famille Weasley se trouvait bien sûr là, au complet, excepté Fred qui malgré tout était présent de par sa photo à la place du témoin du futur marié nommé Draco Lucius Malfoy. Cette photo témoin était une exception admise par le Magenmagot du fait que Fred Weasley ne pouvait pas vraiment être présent, mais que voulez-vous, c'était le mariage du Sauveur alors la requête avait été vite acceptée. L'autre futur marié était bien sur Harry James Potter, qui lui avait comme témoin son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, celui-là même qui après plusieurs chutes avait fini par accepter Draco comme ses frères l'avaient fait avant lui.

Le maître de cérémonie n'était autre que l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, et oui il avait enfin pris sa retraite et avait laissé les rênes à son protégé, Severus Snape, qui lui-même se trouvait présent du côté du marié numéro un.

Quelques anciens élèves étaient aussi présents, tels que Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, les sœurs Pattil et autres. Et si certains avaient un sourire à faire fondre la banquise, une certaine Hermione Granger se vidait de toute l'eau de son corps, pleurant en vue de l'union qui allait suivre, tellement contente pour son ami qui avait trouvé l'amour, même s'il l'avait trouvé dans un endroit improbable.

La cérémonie ne dura pas très longtemps et quand les deux protagonistes furent enfin unis pour l'éternité, ils s'embrassèrent sans se soucier de ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

Ce fut Snape qui dut leur rappeler que la consommation du mariage devait attendre le soir, quand ils ne seront que tous les deux.

* * *

**** **Alors, Que pensez-vous de ce POV général ?** ****

**** **Que pensez-vous du mariage et de l'idée de la photo du témoin ? ******

**** **Vous avez versé une larmichette ou pas ?** ****

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 20 republié corrigé le 03 avril 2013_


	21. Le 14 février 2007, Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Le 14 février 2007, Partie 1/2**

_Le matin_

_._

**POV Harry **_(Huit ans plus tard)_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bouger des hanches pour aller à sa rencontre. Il était tellement beau, en sueur, sur moi, à me rendre fou. Je pus sentir chaque centimètre de mon sexe se frotter à sa chaleur interne et cela me rendit fou. Il plaça ses mains sur mon torse et rentra ses ongles en moi. Je poussai un petit cri de douleur qui fut bientôt remplacé par un cri de plaisir, car il s'était retiré entièrement pour revenir ensuite s'empaler sur toute ma longueur. Je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

- Dray… je t'en prie… j'en peux plus, soufflai-je bougeant la tète de gauche à droite au rythme de ses mouvements qui avaient accéléré.

- Tu aimes ça… hein, la vitesse, dit-il la voix rauque.

Il accéléra encore et je le vis monter, descendre sur moi et cette vision était paradisiaque. Ses cheveux bougeaient autour de son visage rougi par l'effort, et cela rajouté à sa bouche entrouverte, me donna envie de le manger tout cru. Je me redressai avec une petite difficulté et allai quémander sa langue. Elle vint bien sûr à ma demande et s'en suivit un ballet passionnel.

Je l'aidai aussi dans ses mouvements en le soulevant par les fesses que je pétrissais avec joie et je bougeai avec lui. Son torse qui dorénavant touchait le mien, mêlant nos sueurs, rendit la chose encore plus sensuelle.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour me vider en lui. Je sentis quasiment au même instant sa jouissance s'écraser entre nous et le serrai contre moi…

- Je t'aime Draco, murmurai-je.

- Je t'aime Harry, souffla-t-il contre mon cou.

- Bon anniversaire mon ange…

- Bon anniversaire à toi aussi.

**.**

**.**

- Papa, vous zêtes debout, z'peux venir ? Entendis-je.

Je regardai le réveil et vis qu'il n'était pourtant que huit heures quarante deux.

- Attends ma puce, attends deux minutes, dit mon mari.

- On a bien fait de se réveiller avant, ajouta-t-il en enfilant un pantalon qui trainait au pied du lit.

- Oui, en effet… mais du coup, j'n'ai pas eu droit à mon câlin, soufflai-je boudeur en passant moi aussi mon pantalon de pyjama.

Je me réinstallai dans le lit et il vint m'y rejoindre rapidement. Autant les six premières années de notre mariage avaient été idylliques, autant depuis la naissance de notre petite puce, il y avait de cela trois ans, nos petites galipettes devaient être toujours pensées pour éviter à Lissa* de nous tomber dessus, comme ce matin.

- Tu peux venir ma puce, dit Draco.

La porte s'ouvrit sur notre ange tombé du ciel, ou plutôt tombé d'une potion magique confectionnée par Snape lui-même. Elle arriva armée de sa peluche.

- Bon naniversaire, dit-elle en sautant sur le lit pour venir nous faire un câlin matinal.

- Merci Lissa.

- Merci ma puce, répondit Draco.

- On va faire quoi auzourd'hui… on va zaller voir parrain Georgy !?

- Non ma puce, il est en vacance avec Lucia, il ne revient que dans quatre dodos…

- Mais ce n'est pas zuste, bouda-t-elle.

- Pas de boudage, dis-je alors. On va descendre prendre un bon petit-déjeuner et se laver.

J'insistai sur ce point car mamzelle détestait ça et ajoutai :

- Ensuite, nous irons nous promener si tu veux et où tu veux.

- Youpi, alors on va aller à mazieland.

- Disneyland ma puce, dit mon mari, Dis-ney-land, redit-il en mimant les syllabes avec ses mains pour qu'elle puise le dire convenablement.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que z'ai dit.

Elle se leva et nous dit en courant vers la porte.

- Allez allez, debout, sinon ze verrai pas Alice et Donald !

Elle quitta notre chambre et je me blottis instantanément dans ses bras.

- Le prochain, tu le portes, dit-il.

- On verra ça, murmurai-je.

- Il n'y a pas de on verra, mon parrain a bientôt fini la potion et tu la prendras, je ne veux plus ressembler à une baleine échouée.

- Mais moi je t'aimais bien en baleine.

Il me frappa la tête et se leva.

- Allez, petit-déj' et ensuite en route pour Paris !

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous avons accepté l'année passée que sa marraine l'emmène là-bas ?

- Parce que tu voulais m'avoir un weekend tout à toi, répondit-il en passant la porte.

Juste…

Merlin Hermione, je vais te tuer un jour, pensai-je.

Cela faisait au moins la dixième fois que nous y allions en moins de trois mois !

**.**

**.**

- Ne me touche pas !

- Mais bon sang Harry, tu fais chier !

Je me reculai et le toisai d'un regard noir.

- Tu étais obligé de les regarder comme ça ? De faire ton petit aristo !

- Non, mais je suis comme je suis et ce n'était que des moldus Harry.

- Non mais tu t'entends… j'y crois pas ! T'as pas changé en dix ans, ajoutai-je déçu.

- Pas changé ? Pas changé ! Tu entends ce que tu dis au moins, s'exclama-t-il en colère.

- Oui et franchement je n'en reviens pas, mais c'est la vérité. Tu es peut-être plus gentil avec ceux que tu aimes, mais envers les moldus, tu n'as pas changé !

Il s'approcha de moi avec un regard sombre.

- Si j'ai changé, la preuve, je n'ai torturé, ni tué aucun moldu. Je n'ai juste fait que les traiter comme de la merde et encore…

-…

- Écoute, on ne va pas se disputer ce soir, c'est notre anniversaire, dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Je secouai la tête et reculai.

- C'est un jour comme un autre, soufflai-je ne le pensant pas, et je vais aller dormir sur le divan.

- Quoi ?!

- Je vais aller dormir sur le divan, répétai-je en prenant mon oreiller. Je… je… laisse-moi me détendre bébé, ajoutai-je en lui prenant les mains. On se rattrapera demain mais là, si je reste dans cette chambre, je risque de libérer ma magie tellement tu m'énerves.

- Très bien, fais comme tu veux, mais demain ne viens pas te plaindre d'un mal de dos.

Je fis un léger sourire et pris la direction du salon.

* * *

*****_ Lissa : contraction de Lily et Narcissa._

Que pensez-vous de cette petite matinée ?

Avez-vous aimé ce petit Lemon ?

Et notre petite Lissa ?

Et pour finir, que pensez-vous du caractère d'Harry et de celui de Draco ?

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 21 republié corrigé le 03 avril 2013_


	22. Le 14 février 2007, Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Le 14 février 2007, Partie 2/2**

_Le soir_

_._

**POV** **Draco**

J'étais allongé sur notre lit et j'étais mal, mais mal.

Il avait raison, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça face à tous ces moldus mais en même temps, ils étaient quand même des êtres inférieurs. Certes, certaines choses qu'ils avaient inventées étaient géniales mais pour le reste, ils restaient insignifiants pour moi. Et ma petite puce qui ne cessait de vouloir aller dans ce parc, certes magnifique, mais rempli et rempli par des milliers de moldus sans cervelle et tous leurs mioches.

Je tournai la tête et vis sa place libre, vide… froide.

J'avais gâché notre anniversaire de mariage avec mes conneries. Et ce n'était pas demain que nous devions le fêter, c'était aujourd'hui. Je pris alors une décision et me levai du lit pour aller le rejoindre. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre délicatement, pour ne pas réveiller Lissa, et descendis les escaliers, toujours aussi silencieux. Une fois la porte du salon passée, je le vis, là, assis devant la cheminée en train de boire un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux en bataille dus aux diverses attractions faites, sa chemise sortie de son jeans…

Je me raclai la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je pus voir qu'il avait pleuré. Je me précipitai sur lui et le soulevai pour le prendre dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolé bébé, je vais vraiment essayer de les apprécier plus, murmurai-je contre son cou.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai menti, tu as changé, mais j'ai tellement ravalé ma colère toute la journée pour Lissa que j'ai éclaté tantôt, pardonne-moi mon amour, dit-il sincère.

Je pris possession de sa bouche ainsi que son verre pour le déposer sur la petite table.

- Maintenant que tout est dit, fêtons ça, soufflai-je contre son cou.

Il gémit et j'accentuai mes baisers. Je nous allongeai sur le tapis devant la cheminée et continuai de parcourir sa gorge de ma langue. Il gémissait de plus en plus et je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise pour pouvoir parcourir son torse.

- Bébé, nous devrions aller dans la chambre, dit-il difficilement en essayant de se relever.

- Non, on est bien ici, fis-je en écartant les pans de sa chemise pour enfin dévorer toute cette peau hâlée des yeux.

- Mais la petite, ajouta-t-il la voix rauque et tendue due à ma bouche qui avait atterri sur un de ses tétons.

- Elle dort à cette heure-ci, et puis, expliquai-je en venant le regarder dans les yeux, elle était très fatiguée de sa longue journée au parc, nous sommes tranquilles.

- Bien…

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur mon visage à l'entente de son « bien ». Il se recoucha et m'ouvrit un peu plus ses jambes.

- Que veux-tu que je te fasse ? Demandai-je en descendant vers ses abdos très bien sculptés, étant un joueur professionnel de Quidditch, c'était normal.

- Tout ce que tu veux, parvint-il à dire entre deux respirations saccadées.

- Hum…

Je fis aller et venir ma langue dans son nombril, mimant ainsi l'acte que je comptais faire ailleurs et il commença à se tortiller de plus en plus. Je pus sentir son sexe durci emprisonné dans son jeans. Je ne perdis pas de temps et j'en déboutonnai chaque bouton en le fixant directement dans les yeux. Ils étaient verts brillants, comme je les aimais, et en cet instant, il y avait cette petite flamme démontrant le plaisir qui le transportait.

Rien que son regard aurait pu me faire jouir, même depuis toutes ces années. J'aimais parcourir encore et encore son corps de ma bouche, le lécher et le mordiller, j'aimais lui laisser des traces visibles pour montrer à ses coéquipiers qu'il était pris… il était mien et j'allais encore le prouver à l'instant.

Je fis glisser doucement son jeans ainsi que son boxer, en veillant bien à effleurer sa peau, pour dévoiler son sexe en érection qui n'attendait que ma bouche pour se libérer. Arrivé au bout, je défis aussi ses chaussures et chaussettes et voir ses jambes musclées me fis me dire encore une fois qu'il était loin le petit maigrichon des premières années de Poudlard.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore assez vu depuis toutes ces années ? Demanda-t-il taquin.

- Non, je ne serai jamais rassasié de toi, avouai-je en venant lui voler un baiser que je voulus bref.

Mais mon petit lion en décida autrement car il prit possession de ma bouche et noua ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Ce petit salaud bougea et je pus sentir la friction de nos sexes.

- Patience, petit lion, patience, dis-je en quittant sa bouche.

- Facile à dire… j'en crève d'envie depuis c'matin, j'te signale.

- Et ta patience sera récompensée, annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers son sexe.

Un fois à destination, je l'effleurai du bout des doigts et il se cambra instantanément. Je récupérai avec mon index cette petite goutte qui perlait et la portai à ma bouche en faisant le maximum de bruit pour l'exciter d'avantage.

- Han… Merlin… Draco… prends-moi !

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et déposai un petit baiser sur son gland rougi. Je passai ensuite la langue sur sa petite fente et après quelques passages, je parcourus toute sa longueur. Il poussa un grognement et se cambra d'appréhension. Quand j'eus humidifié tout son sexe, je le pris entièrement en bouche et commençai un mouvement de haut en bas et de bas en haut, tout en jouant de ma langue.

Je dus placer les mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger de trop et aspirai de plus en plus. Quand je sentis son sexe commencer à légèrement trembler, je portai la main à sa bouche pour qu'il lèche mes doigts, ce qu'il fit avec une sensualité démentielle.

Quand tout cela fut fait, je ralentis ma fellation et dirigeai la main vers son antre qui je le savais était chaud et étroit. Je n'attendis pas et tout en faisant aller ma langue sur toute sa longueur, je le pénétrai d'un premier doigt. Je fis alors un léger mouvement, mais connaissant ses limites, je joignis un deuxième rapidement.

Je les bougeais au même rythme que ma bouche, d'abord lentement, et quand il vint à ma rencontre, je le pénétrai d'un troisième et dernier doigt. J'entendis un léger gémissement de douleur, stoppai mes gestes en lui et approfondis ma succion sur son sexe.

Je montai et descendis mes lèvres qui pouvaient sentir chaque veine présentes sur sa hampe. Quand il jouit enfin dans ma bouche, j'avalai et recommençai mes petits mouvements de pénétration. Je remontai aussi ma bouche vers la sienne en passant par son torse et son cou.

Quand mes lèvres touchèrent enfin les siennes, il enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque et pressa nos visages ensemble. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent et s'entortillèrent avec passion, langueur et douceur. Une fois que j'eus touché cette petite glande du plaisir en lui, il gémit contre ma bouche. Je refis encore et encore mon geste jusqu'à sentir son sexe se tendre à nouveau pour moi.

- Viens… viens maintenant, souffla-t-il en me repoussant.

Je me redressai et plaçai ses jambes sur mes épaules puis d'un coup sec, m'enfonçai en lui. Son étroitesse me fit révulser les yeux de bonheur. Je pus sentir à sa contraction que je devais attendre qu'il se détende, alors je lui prodiguai de légères caresses sur ses cuisses. Il plaqua tout à coup ses mains sur mon torse et tritura mes tétons. Je gémis fortement et laissai tomber la tête en arrière. Cet homme était le diable.

- Bouge, fais-moi jouir bébé, laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix torride.

Je redressai la tête et vis qu'il me dévorait des yeux.

Je me retirai alors de lui de moitié pour revenir, et ainsi de suite, pendant un petit moment, voulant être doux avant tout. Mais mon repos fut de courte durée quand il vint à moi, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Je posai donc les mains autour de son visage et enfouis la tête contre son cou. Je commençai ensuite à le pilonner avec violence, rapidité et mon amour surtout. Il haleta, gémit. Je pus sentir ses ongles rentrer dans la chair de mon dos, ses dents mordre mon cou.

Moi j'avais de la sueur sur le front et je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans mes temps tellement je lui donnais tout. Mon énergie, mon âme et mon cœur.

Il écarta tout à coup encore plus ses jambes et cela me permit de venir taper contre sa prostate. Je reçus moi aussi le choc en sentant de mini-vibrations dans mon sexe, et accélérerai encore la cadence

- Plus vite… hum… oui… encore… 'core… oui… plus fort, murmura-t-il à mon oreille entre chaque coup de reins.

Quand je fis ce qu'il me demandait, il commença à divaguer en disant des phrases incohérentes et cela me rendit encore plus enfiévré.

Je me redressai et empoignai son sexe auquel j'inculquai les mêmes mouvements que mes hanches lui infligeaient, et après quelques va-et-vient, je sentis son sperme gicler en plusieurs jets entre nous. Il se resserra atour de moi et en trois pénétrations plus profondes, je me vidai à mon tour en lui.

Je continuai malgré tout de bouger, mais plus doucement, plus lentement, plus tendrement. Il m'agrippa et plongea sa langue dans ma bouche pour m'embrasser comme jamais.

Je glissai les mains dans ses cheveux pour encore plus approfondir le baiser et fus malheureux quand je dus m'éloigner pour reprendre de l'air.

- Je t'aime mon cœur, dit-il.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je en lui embrassant le front. Je t'aime comm–e un fou !

**.**

**.**

- Tu veux quoi mon cœur ?

- Une bièreaubeurre…

Je pris la bouteille, mon yaourt au chocolat et ensuite le chemin du salon quand soudain je ressentis une douleur dans la poitrine. Je pris appui sur la table mais n'eus pas le temps de m'y tenir que je me sentis tomber au sol.

Je vis la bouteille éclater sur ce dernier. Je tentai de me relever mais rien.

Je n'avais plus de force, elle était comme qui dirait partie tout à coup.

Ma vue devint floue et petit à petit, tout devint sombre.

Je ne pus que très faiblement entendre Harry me crier dessus pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais étrangement, je ne pouvais pas répondre, je me sentais tomber, tomber et encore tomber.

J'eus malgré tout la force de dire un bref « _Je t'aime_ » avant de ne plus rien entendre.

* * *

_**Moi, sadique ?**_

**Merci d'avoir lu et je l'espère, aimé.**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 22 republié corrigé le 03 avril 2013_


	23. Epilogue

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**** Épilogue ****

_Le 05 juin 2007_

* * *

_._

_._

**POV** **Harry **_(Environ quatre mois plus tard)_

- Allez ma puce, dis au revoir à papa et rentre chez mamie Molly.

Je vis ma petite fille déposer un bisou sur la photo de son papa et courir, les larmes dévalant ses joues, vers le terrier.

- Bon anniversaire, dis-je en prenant place sur la pierre tombale. Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Je sais que j'aurais dû venir te voir avant mais je n'arrive pas… j'y arrive pas.

Je fondis en larmes et mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes. Quand enfin ma crise fut finie, je me relevai.

- J'espère que ta place te plait, on a tous cru que tu serais content d'être à côté de ton frère de cœur. Tu me manques chaque jour que Merlin fait Draco… mais je tiens le coup, pour Lissa. Tu lui manques aussi énormément, elle pleure quelquefois dans son lit quand elle croit que je ne la voie pas, elle te crie après… la petite puce ne comprend pas que tu n'as pas choisi de ne plus être là.

Je fondis de nouveau en larmes sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je pris un mouchoir et m'essuyai les yeux. Je n'y arrivais pas, c'était trop dur pour moi d'être là, devant sa tombe.

- Bon, je vais te laisser et je promets que désormais, je viendrai te voir plus souvent.

J'allais partir quand je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser la pierre blanche.

- Et sache que ce n'est pas parce que je ne viens pas te voir ici que je t'oublie, je ne t'oublierai jamais mon bébé, jamais !

Je glissai le bout de mes doigts sur la petite inscription dorée près de la photo.

_« Ci-gît Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter,_

_Naît Malfoy._

_5 juin 1980 – 14 février 2007_

_A mon mari, mon papa chéri et notre ami,_

_Nous t'aimerons toujours,_

_Où que tu sois. »_

- Je t'aime mon bébé, attends-moi, juste, attends-moi… un jour nous serons enfin réunis, soufflai-je.

Je fis alors volte face et pus voir Hermione tenant sa filleule en pleurs, elle-même pleurant. J'allai prendre ma fille et fis un bisou sur la joue de mon amie.

- Courage Harry… tu dois être fort pour la petite.

Je lui fis un hochement de tête en tentant de sourire. Depuis la mort de mon mari, j'avais vraiment du mal de faire ça et je devais tout faire pour reprendre ma vie en main, car même si je mourais d'envie de le rejoindre, je devais tenir le coup pour notre petite chérie, cette petite puce à qui il avait lui-même donné la vie.

**Fin**

* * *

_Alors petite morale à cette histoire. Même si nous pouvons changer les choses du passé, elles arrivent toujours tôt __ou __tard à refaire surface._ La Mort trompée_ récupère toujours son dû, __quelle que__ soit la durée qu'il lui faut. _Le Harry du futur a juste fait gagner 10 ans de bonheur au Harry du passé, pas plus, pas moins.

* * *

_Épilogue republié corrigé le 05 avril 2013_

**Alors pour le****s**** plus fins, vous remarquerez que Draco est mort le jour où le Harry du futur est retourné dans le passé pour le sauver… comme quoi il n'avait réussi ce jour****-****là qu'à reculer la mort de son amour, mais pas à la stopper.**

**J'espère que cette fiction « suite ou version alternative » vous à plu.**

**Cela à été un plaisir d'écrire cette fiction, je ne peux qu'espérer que cela ait été un plaisir pour vous de la lire.**

**Ps : **L'épilogue version bonus arrivera dimanche ou lundi :-)


	24. Epilogue Bonus

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Le couple : **Harry/Draco

**Le rating : **M

**Nombre de chapitre : **22 + épilogue _(version normal__e__ + version bonus)_

**Genre : **Romance dans la généralité, Deathfic car déjà j'écris une partie de la bataille finale et Drame.

**L'histoire débute pendant la sixième année **_(1996-1997)_** d'Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR… rien n'est à moi (snif snif) _sauf Chloé, Cornélius et… Lissa._

**Modification****s**** apportées : **_Severus Rogue_ sera nommé ici _Severus Snape_ et enseignera les potions et non la Défense contre les forces du mal comme dans le sixième tome. Au fil de votre lecture, certains détails seront annoncés afin de ne pas trop spoiler ici. Ils seront soit annoncés en début de chapitre, soit à la fin.

**Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**** Épilogue version bonus ****

_Le 05 juin 2007_

_._

_._

**POV** **Harry **_(Environ quatre mois plus tard)_

- Allez ma puce, dis au revoir à papa et va rejoindre mamie Molly et marraine dans le couloir.

Je vis ma petite puce déposer un bisou sur la joue de son papa et courir, les larmes dévalant ses joues, vers la porte.

- Bon anniversaire, soufflai-je en prenant place sur le lit. Si tu savais comme tu me manques, je voudrais tant que tu te réveilles.

Je fondis en larmes et pris sa main dans la mienne.

- Le bébé va bien, dis-je pour combler le silence pesant de cette chambre. Le médicomage dit qu'il se développe bien. Et sache que je te comprends maintenant, j'ai un mal de dos atroce, je pleure pour un oui ou pour un non, je suis aussi gros qu'une baleine et pas plus tard qu'hier soir, j'ai mangé un sandwich thon-pâte à tartiner goût chocolat…

- Harry ?

Je me tournai pour voir ma meilleure amie. Elle vint prendre place sur la chaise près de moi et mit sa main sur mon ventre.

- Je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux pour le bébé, dit-elle.

Si seulement je pouvais le savoir.

Quand Severus m'avait averti que la potion était finie, j'avais agi sans réfléchir car la seule chose qui m'était venue en tête était que mon mari avait souhaité que je porte le bébé moi-même, et j'avais bu la potion. Mais après coup, j'avais eu peur.

Peur de la réaction de mon mari quand il se réveillerait, si un jour il se réveillait, de voir que j'étais enceint sans même l'avoir attendu.

Je m'en voulais pour ça, je m'en voulais de porter notre enfant sans lui à mes côtés…

- J'veux pas qu'il meure, murmurai-je à mon amie les yeux brillants, je veux qu'il se réveille et qu'il vive cette naissance avec moi, je veux qu'il rende le sourire à Lissa, je veux sentir son corps contre le mien dans notre lit. Je veux qu'il ouvre ses yeux et me sourit en me disant qu'il sera là dorénavant. Je veux tout ça Mione.

- Il ne va pas mourir, les médicomages disent qu'il se bat pour vivre. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps. En attendant, tu dois prendre soin de toi et de Lissa… tu dois rester digne de lui Harry, il n'aimerait pas voir que tu tombes en dépression.

Je baissai la tête car même si j'étais enceint, je déprimais de jour en jour. Lissa avait même dû partir un petit temps chez sa marraine car avec les sautes d'humeur et ma déprime, je m'en prenais à elle à la moindre bêtise qu'elle faisait et cela, je ne voulais plus le faire.

Je me sentais si vide sans mon mari, et rien ne pouvait remplacer ce vide et même si cela me faisait du mal de le dire, ma fille arrivait seulement à le combler de temps en temps mais pas totalement. Je sentis des larmes couler de rage contre moi, de colère contre _lui _qui ne se réveillait pas.

- Je ne saurai pas vivre sans lui…

Je reniflai, essuyai mes yeux et ajoutai :

- Il est toute ma vie Mione.

- Je sais. Bon, nous allons y aller Harry, tu as besoin de repos… je te laisse encore quelques minutes.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de mon mari et plaça une main sur mon épaule quelques secondes. Quand j'entendis la porte se refermer, je me blottis contre le corps de Draco en enfouissant la tête contre son cou. Il me manquait chaque soir, chaque matin et chaque autre seconde passés sans lui, et depuis un mois, je ne pouvais même plus venir le voir chaque jour. Je devais me reposer et rester alité.

Le bébé prenait de plus en plus de magie en moi et je risquais de perdre connaissance à tout moment, d'où le fait de rester au lit. Et malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas rester dans _ce_ lit. La petite Lissa ne supporterait pas de voir son père si immobile, presque sans vie. Alors je devais être fort.

- Je t'aime bébé, reviens vite, j'ai besoin de toi, nous avons besoin de toi et notre fils à besoin de toi. Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, pour moi, pour ta fille, pour ton futur fils… reviens… mon amour, je t'en prie…

Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes qui, elles, ne répondirent pas aux miennes. Quelques-unes de mes larmes coulèrent sur son visage et après un dernier regard et un dernier baiser, je me relevai et sortis de la chambre.

Ron me prit rapidement dans ses bras, et cela me fit du bien. Il ne dit rien, mais caressa mon dos afin de m'apaiser. Hermione, Molly et Ginny étaient plus loin dans le couloir, tentant de changer les idées de Lissa. Je remerciai mon ami de me permettre de me calmer avant d'aller rassurer ma fille sur la santé de son papa.

**.**

**.**

Dans une chambre de Saint-Mangouste, cette nuit-là, la nuit du 05 juin 2007, un certain Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter ouvrit les yeux.

**Fin**

* * *

_Épilogue version bonus 1 republié corrigé le 07 avril 2013_

**J'espère que quelques lectrices trouveront cette fin dans cet épilogue version bonus plus jolie. **

**Merci encore une fois de m'avoir suivie.**

**A très bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelle****s**** aventure****s****.**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui on****t**** lu cette fiction, en ayant laissé ou non une review. Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui ont placé cette fiction en favorite. Et encore plus à ceux et celles qui m'ont placé****e**** en auteur****e**** favorite. Cela me fait énormément plaisir !**

**.**

**.**

**Un merci tout spécial **

**aux revieweurs anonymes**

**mais aussi à Vivi64 pour ses corrections. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A très bientôt sur d'autres histoires,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

**.**

**.**

_Ps : Cloptre, si tu lis ceci, sache que la version alternative de « Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux » est toujours d'actualité, mais comme indiqué sur mon profil Facebook, elle ne sera en construction qu'une fois « Tout peut changer en quelques secondes » en mode complète. J'espère que tu seras patiente -)_


End file.
